


The Crime Lord's Husband

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Dancer Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cheating, Dark Harry, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: It's been four years since Harry and Tom married and things have been great for them. Tom's control over London is spreading, and Harry's Hotel is booming. They're being watched though.Outside influences are about to threaten their happiness. Can they survive and live happily ever after?





	1. Chapter One

Harry sat crossed legged on the reception desk, scrolling through requests to stay at his now four year old hotel, The King John. In the four years since he had married Tom, they had become the power couple and Tom now controlled most of London. There was a now a eight month waiting list to stay in the eighteen bedroom hotel. First timers went through a secret background check, conducted by Harry's people to make sure they were friendly to Tom and not from a rival or part of the police force. There were tiny cameras in every room, including every bathroom. Safety was paramount. A soft purr interrupted him, Bonnie, his new fur baby, nugged his hand, demanding a fuss. Bonnie was a English short haired black cat, who has just celebrated her first birthday. Nugget, his two year old tabby, was probably fast asleep somewhere. Harry put the tablet down and let Bonnie sit on his lap. Hermione, who had stolen from the club and made manager of the Hotel appeared, a look of concern on her face.

“We just got a phone call from someone claiming to know you – he's not on any approved lists, but is asking for a room, he got pretty upset when I told him there was a waiting list. He said quote 'well I'm coming tomorrow anyway, so you better have a room ready', what would you like to do?”

“Did you get his name?” Harry asked still stroking Bonnie. Hermione shook her head. Harry thought for a moment, if this guy wasn't an approved list he was either lying, or no longer a close friend or something more dangerous. “No one gets a room after annoying my staff and he's not on a list, so we probably haven't run a background check on him. If he turns up, set Crabbe and Goyle on him.”

“Sure thing,” Hermione said, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

“Also, while you're here, I've just through the latest batch of people wanting in, I've added ticks to the ones that passed background checks and appear clean – go ahead and add them to the waiting list.” Harry tried to reach for the tablet, but got hissed at by Bonnie. “I'll let you get it.” he smiled. Hermione reached over and patted Bonnie on the head, before picking up the tablet and glancing at it.

“Anything else?” Hermione asked.

“Nah, unless you know where that husband of mine happens to be.”

“No can do on that score, he's your problem.” Hermione joked. Even though she now worked closely with them, she still sometimes couldn't believe that sweet little Harry had married someone so terrifying. Harry laughed.

“True, true. I'll text him.” Harry said

“Send him a naughty pic, that'll bring him running.” Hermione winked and left the room, Harry's laughter seemingly following her as she left.

Harry picked Bonnie up and set her next to him, then swung his legs down and jumped of the desk. He reached into his Jean pocket just in time for it to ring. “Hey, babe. Hmm. Yeah, I can tell, I can hear the screams. Sure, I'll see you at dinner then, love you.” Harry hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket, when would be learn to saying no to his husband was a stupid thing to do? He shook his head, one day, people would learn.

Bonnie jumped onto her her human's shoulder and Harry gave her a look. “I'm going to into the office, I'm not looking for Nugget for you.” Bonnie just licked her paw. “Fine.” Harry muttered. Cats.

~

Tom texted Harry from outside the hotel, waiting for him to be done for today. Tom had been surprised and very pleased when Harry had decided to go into Hotel world, full time. His boy still danced, but it clear Harry's main focus now was supporting Tom in anyway he could.

To say Harry coming onboard fully had revamped everything would be an understatement. Harry's database idea had been genius and now they had more than five thousand names and addresses. Everyone who walked into one of Tom's offices or Harry's hotel was entered into the database – even if they weren't aware of it.

Harry's dark side had been a delightful discovery and had cemented Harry's place at his side, in the eyes of his rivals. About a year after they married, Tom came see how the hotel renovations were getting on and an a rival decided to try a drive by shooting. Harry was not having it. He had assembled his own team and gone after the idiot. Putting several bullets into the Tom's rival once he had tracked him down. The message had quickly gotten around, you do not mess with the Riddle's.

Tom started the engine when he spotted Harry leaving the hotel, ready to get on with their evening. Harry slipped into the car and kissed Tom on the cheek.

“Hello,” Tom smiled “Missed you.”

“Missed you more.” Harry rested his head on Tom's shoulder as Tom pulled away and began to drive.

“Oh, I have information.”

Tom grinned “When don't you? That place is goldmine.”

“It really is, and I want to talk to you about that later – anyway, you need to keep an eye out for Draco Malfoy.” Harry sat up properly and sighed. He wished things could have been different with Draco.

“Lucius' son?” Tom asked, “Didn't he work with you at the club?”

“He did, until you had his dad killed.” Draco had quit after Lucius went 'missing.' Draco wasn't stupid, he knew what had happened.

“Ah.” The apple didn't fall far from the tree – you would have thought the son had learned from the father's mistakes.

“Rumour is he's building a team, he wants to try his hand at being a bad boy and he wants to start with going all Inigo Montoya on your ass.” Going after the biggest fish is the sea was a stupid idea when you were only a tadpole.

“He's doing a bad job of it, even I know Inigo spent ten years learning the sword.” Tom wasn't overly concerned. If baby Malfoy wanted to make a fool of himself, he could go right ahead and do so.

“No, but seriously, I've already put some eyes on him, it wouldn't hurt for to have eyes on him, too.” Harry narrowed his eyes at Tom, he was taking this way to lightly.

“Agreed and you know this because?” Tom asked, there were no secrets between them. Harry's informants were his informants.

“Lord Aldrich was in the bar earlier, you know how much he likes to talk when he's had a drink.” Harry laughed. Lord Aldrich was old, but liked to be around pretty young men and Harry had plenty of those on staff. Aldrich also had money and would buy anyone who deemed cute enough drinks all night long. For better or worse, Aldrich thought Harry was cute enough. They made in home in record time.

Tom made to enter the kitchen but Harry stopped him.

“Are you sure you want food? Or something else?” Really, when Harry was offering himself up, who needed food?

~

Harry laid down on the bed, completely naked, legs spread wide apart. Tom licked his lips, he would never not tire of looking at Harry's naked form. He knelt on the bed and tied Harry's hand with a silk scarf above the bed. He then blindfold Harry, who moaned in disappointment. Tom swatted him playfully.

“Moan again and I'll gag you, too.” He warned his husband, Harry smiled cheekily and moaned. Well, if that's the way he wanted it. Tom unziped his jeans, pushed down his pants and pulled out his already rock hard cock. He positioned himself over Harry and pushed his cock into Harry's willing mouth.

Harry relaxed his throat, taking as much of Tom as he could. He felt Tom make a fist in his hair and smiled around his cock. Harry swallowed around Tom's cock and hummed, causing Tom to let out a breath and swear. Tom adjusted himself, so his needs were either side of Harry's head, trapping him into place, face fucking him. It was rough and almost brutal. Harry loved it. Tom came with a shout. He pulled his softening dick out of his husbands mouth and reached over and pulled a penis shaped ball gag from his bedside cabinet and inserted it into Harry's mouth.

Once he was happy that Harry was properly gagged, he climbed of the bed and to tie Harry's legs to the bed posts. He walked into the bathroom, knowing it was going to drive Harry crazy, to warm up some lube. He deliberately dawdled, knowing Harry would be getting more and more impatient and could do nothing about it.

When he left the bathroom, Harry was trying to thrash about on the bed, a fine sheen of sweat glistened in Harry's body, sending blood rushing back to Tom's cock. Tom walked over to the bed and placed the tube of lube on the best, next to Harry, so he would he able to feel the heat coming of it. Tom knelt between his husband's legs and ran his tongue up the underside of Harry's already leaking cock. Harry bucked, at the touch and whimpered through the gag, needing so much more.

Tom smirked and moved lower, taking each of Harry's balls in his mouth and biting gently on them before shocking Harry completely by rimming him. He pushed his tongue deep into his husband's ass and tongue fucked him for several minutes, before desire overtook him. He pulled his tongue out and nipped at Harry's thighs. He sat up, picked up the lube and poured a generous amount over Harry's balls, allowing it to drip down to Harry's open ass, he poured more over his fingers and then, without preparing Harry, stuck four fingers inside his boy. Harry arched his back instantly, a loud moan escaping form his filled mouth, his hips bucking as he desperately tried to accommodate the sudden fullness of Tom's fingers. Tom paused, waiting for Harry to adjust, and then began fingering Harry, opening and closing his fingers as widely as he could, stretching Harry's tight walls, once he was sure Harry was properly opened, he coated his dick and drove into Harry in one long stroke.

He stilled, watching the expressions on Harry's face go from lust driven to confused to annoyed. Tom reached over and pulled the gag from Harry mouth.

“Would you like me to move?” He asked

“Yes, goddammit!” Harry cried, “If you don't you're sleeping on the sofa for a month. Stop teasing and screw me!”

“You're really not in a position to threaten me, love.” Tom twisted one of Harry's nipples, hard, while as the same time pulling almost fully out of Harry's body before slamming home.

The affect these two actions had on Harry was glorious, he cried out in pleasure, his back arching once more and bucked his hips into Tom, trying to find a pace he could match but Tom kept his rhythm random. Short quick thrusts gave way to longer ones, then shorter ones and then nothing as Tom pulled completely out and then slammed back in again.

Harry pulled fruitlessly at the scarf that was wrapped around his wrists wanting to be able to touch his husband, Tom just slapped his arms gently and stilled in warning. Harry swore. He knew Tom was close, so was he.

“Tom, untie me please.” Harry begged.

“Not today baby.” He could hear the smirk in Tom's voice.

He would have replied, but Tom chose that moment to start moving again and the words Harry would have said became lost to bliss. Tom pounded him artfully, leaving him a breathless, moaning mess. He came first, spilling cum between their joined bodies. Tom quickly followed, shouting Harry's name. Once he caught his breath, Tom leaned over him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and finally, finally untying the scarf holding his hands. Tom moved down his body, kissing and licking every inch. Harry took of the blindfold and smiled at his husband.

“I love you.” Tom whispered.

“I love you, too.” Harry whispered back.

~

“What did you mean earlier?” Tom asked, running his hands through Harry's sweat soaked hair.

“Mmm?” Harry replied tiredly. He was well fucked and tired. How Tom was still awake he didn't know.

“When you said you wanted to talk about the hotel.” Tom prompted.

“Oh!” Harry lifted his head of Tom's chest and blinked himself awake “I've been thinking. Now that we've established the hotel and have a sizeable waiting list, it might be worth opening another one – in a different part of London, so information can be passed around more easily.”

“Do it.” Tom didn't even have to think about it. The hotel was a great way of getting information and having more locations would only add to their power. “Just don't do what you did last time and spread yourself too thin.”

“I promise.” Harry said, kissing Tom.

~

Nymphadora Tonks sat in the Police Commissioner's office annoyed. She was part of an elite undercover team and she had just spent two years gathering information on a dangerous drug dealer when she got the call she been reassigned. Reassigned! The nerve of them. She had dedicated two years of her life to tracking down this son of a bitch and they had robbed her of having the pleasure of arresting him herself. She was now waiting for the Commissioner to appear and tell her what her new assignment was and then she was going to turn it them because fuck them. They had no idea how long it took to be trusted enough to get close to these assholes and then they pull her out? Fuck them with bells on.

The door opened the Commissioner walked in, a short, trim man, he was feared through the force.

“Now Tonks, I know you aren't happy with me right, now.” Understatement of the year “But we need you. You're the only one with the skills that can pull this of. You're smart, feisty and can keep your cool. I have to warn you though, you need to be sure before you go on this mission, these people will kill if they find out who you are.”

“Jared would have also done the same.” Tonks pointed out acidly, but she had to admit she was intrigued. If you go looking for drug dealers, it went without saying you could end up dead. The fact that the Commissioner felt the need to warn her spoke volumes.

“Yes, he would've,” The Commissioner acknowledged “But Jared would've just shot you. These people, they can much, much crueller. The deaths can be much more painful. We just discovered the corpse of a man who was buried alive.” Oh shit, these people were hardcore.

“I'm listening.” Tonks said, leaning back in her chair.

“London has had so called 'Crime Lords' before. The Krays for example,” The Commissioner paused to reach in to his desk and pull out some files. “We've been monitoring Tom Riddle for years. He was confined to one area for decent about of time, until recently.”

“Why, what happened?” Tonks frowned 

“He did something no one saw coming. He got married.” Tonks straightened up. That was interesting.

“Aww, he got himself a little wife. Cute.” She had never understood the pull of dating bad boys. They weren't all that exciting or alluring to her. Just troublemakers.

“Husband actually and a young one at that.” The Commissioner handed her Riddle's folder. She opened it up and began reading the information.

“Cougar!” Tonks joked when she saw how old the husband was. “Wow, he's over twenty years older than that kid.”

“Indeed. We want you to find a way in with the husband. Our information says he's currently running his own hotel, out of which we're sure he's information gathering and possibly doing crime deals out of.”

“Also he's younger, so he won't be as experienced and paranoid as Riddle would be.” Tonks thought out loud. The Commissioner nodded in agreement. This was an interesting pairing and no mistake.

“He is just as deadly as Riddle, so be careful. He revenge murdered a man who tried to murder Riddle.”

“I see,” Tonks placed Riddle's file on her lap and considered her options. This sounded just as juicy as taking down Jared had been and just as dangerous. Did she really want to turn this down just be spiteful? She sighed, no, no she didn't. Yes, she was still mad at being pulled of the case, but Crime Lords? Honest to God Crime Lords? How could she pass the up? “I'm in.”

The Commissioner handed her Harry Riddle's file, and she smiled. He was cute, how did he involved with someone so sleazy? Regardless, she would take both of them down, by the time she was done with them, they would have nothing but a live long prison sentence.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't trust Tonks, Tonks wants dirt on Harry and Tom and just what does Draco mean?

Tonks stood on the opposite side of the road to the King John Hotel. She had to admit, it looked like a legit posh hotel. It was a very pretty red bricked building, four floors high. If she didn't know better, she would've been fooled. She reached into her shoulder bag and took a slip of paper and quickly crumbled it, making it look used. She crossed the road at a quick run, and pushed the grand looking double doors open.

Inside was just a lovely; there was a rich cream carpet that covered the whole floor; leafy green plants that stood by the doors and the reception desk, which seemed to be made of oak, soft lighting gave the place a relaxing ambience and a collection of comfortable looking leather chairs were grouped together near the reception desk with a small table in between them. Very nice, very nice indeed. A lot of money had been spent of this. Tonks walked up to the desk and hit the little silver bell. Within seconds, a petite brunette woman appeared, a pen stuck behind her ear. Cute.

“Hello, are you the owner?” The brunette chuckled and shook her head.

“I wish, I'm Hermione Granger, Manager.” She held out her hand and Tonks shook it. “How can I help you?” Hermione had a cute smile and lovely deep chocolate brown eyes Tonks noted.

“You wouldn't be hiring would you? I've been looking all day and -” Tonks dropped her eyes to floor, defeated. She let the sentence hang in the air.

“Oh. I -” Hermione looked sympathetic. She had clearly been jobless and desperate before.

“Please? I have a good CV, I'm good at doing most things.” Tonks lifted her hand and held on the crumbled piece of paper – One of many CV's that had been stuffed in her bag that morning,or at least, that was what Hermione would assume.

“Hold on a moment.” Hermione walked into what appeared to be an office. Tonks could here the low murmuring of voices and grew excited, could today be here lucky day? Could Harry Riddle actually be here?Hermione came back out and Tonks knew it was her lucky day, Harry was right behind her.

“Harry, this is, erm-” Hermione glanced at her CV, checking. “Miss Ella Jackson,” Hermione smiled. “This is Harry Riddle, the owner.” Harry shook her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Jackson.” Harry was all charm.

“Look, I know it's not professional or anything, but I need a job. I've been out since 8am and I'm willing to do anything – maid, skivvy, washing up person, cleaner. You name it I can do it. Please, I'm desperate.” She said all this very fast. Harry looked at Hermione, who looked pleadingly back.

“How are your typing skills?” He asked eventually.

“100 words per minute.” Tonks replied promptly.

“Well, we're going to need a full time receptionist. Think you can handle that?”

“Sure!” It was better than working the bar or cleaning at least and it gave her access to the guest list.

“We do background checks on our employees, we have a very exclusive clientele. There isn't anything a in a background check that would you stop from working here?” Harry asked

“No, at least I hope not. I'm pretty boring. In bed with a cuppa by eight most nights.” She could pass any sort of background check they wanted to throw at her.

“In that case, provided your background check comes back clean, you have a job. Welcome aboard Miss Jackson.” Harry offered her a smile.

“Get out. Really? Thank you!” That was easier than she expected. She had thought she might need to cry to get in, or at least blag an interview. Harry clearly wasn't as heartless as his husband.

“Miss Granger will give you the forms you need to fill out, when can you start?” Harry asked.

“Today! Tomorrow, whenever!” Harry looked her up and down.

“Not today with that outfit. Herm, when you're done explaining the paperwork to Miss Jackson-”

“Ella, please.” She interrupted. She had to get used to the name as much as they did.

“- Ella, come into the office and collect her uniform.” With that Harry turned and headed back into the office.

“Sure, see you in a minute.” Hermione waved him off and turned to Tonks and smiled brightly.

Hermione collected the forms from behind the desk, seated Tonks in one of the comfortable leather chairs and then left her to fill them in after a quick explanation. Tonks sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone else had witnessed that performance they might have called her on her over acting, but it seemed to completely by pass Harry. It had worked, she was in. 'Exclusive clientele' indeed. Criminals more like. She bent over and began filling in the paper work.

~

Harry watched her from the TV in the office, that had been an impressive performance, he was going to find out who she really was. Hermione knocked on the office door as she entered and looked over his shoulder.

“What do you think of her?”

“I think she's alright, if a little desperate. Here,” Harry picked up an envelope. “She's going to need to this.”

“Thanks.” Hermione took the envelope, remembering when Harry had given her one just like when she started. She had never been more grateful, Harry was so kind.

“Also, until she's cleared by the background check, all she does is sign people in and out.” Harry's tone was stern, but Hermione understood, they had to be careful with who saw what.

“That'll work. Thanks for doing this Harry, I know you weren't planning on taking someone on – but – I struggled to find work before I found the club and you, I know how hard it can be.”

“It's OK, Herm. Let's hope things get better for her from here on out.” Hermione hugged him and then left to go back to Ella.

~

Tonks noticed Hermione walking towards her and sat up, she had finished filling the the paper work and had been trying to look relaxed. She had the job and Hermione anyway, was on her side. Tonks was interested to see what her uniform would be, she had dressed for today in a deep blue jeans and white shirt, expecting to be asked back for an interview at least.

“Hey, sorry to keep you. If you could be here for 7am tomorrow that would be great. I'd like to be able to show you around a little before work really starts. Oh, here's your uniform.” Hermione handed her the envelope with a smile.

Tonks accepted the envelope with confusion. “Pretty small for a uniform.”

“It's £2,000 cash. Everyone who works behind the desk gets the same amount – it's not charity. Harry likes the desk staff to be well dressed, the clients kind of expect it. Think of it as a bonus for working with us.”

“Alright, thanks.” That was very generous indeed. Perhaps too generous. Tonks stood. It was tempting to stay, to see if anyone else, namely Tom Riddle, but she was expected to go and use this money to create a posh uniform and she was getting short on time.

“I better go, thanks for everything Hermione and thank Harry for me too, yeah?”

“Of course! You're so welcome Ella. See you tomorrow.” They hugged and Tonks left. Tomorrow would be the start of a very interesting investigation.

~

“I have something I need to talk to you about,” Harry and Tom were having dinner in the kitchen. Tom, feeling lazy had offered to take them out to eat, but Harry didn't want to have this conversation where they could be overheard.

“Oh?” Tom said.

“I hired a new receptionist today,” Harry began, Tom took a bite a salmon nonplussed. “I'd like you to have a look at the tapes, I think there's something...off about her, are your senses are more tuned to that than mine are.” Tom trusted Harry to hire the right people and their background checks usually caught anyone that wasn't who they were claiming to be.

Tom put his knife and fork down and chewed for a moment, looking thoughtful. “You're senses are getting there, but sure, I'll take a look, why do you think there's something off?”

“I dunno, just a feeling a got from her.” Harry shrugged.

“You think she's a spy?” Tom asked, concerned. They had had issues with spies before. Tom was more than willing to weed out anyone who threatened their safety. “

Maybe? I'm not sure. I know I don't trust her.” Harry admitted.

“Then why hire her?” Tom ran a hand through his hair, why hire someone you don't trust?

“Because I'm intrigued? Hermione was also pleading with me – she felt sorry for her.” Harry sighed, maybe he could let her go – without upsetting his friend?

“Harry, we need to work on your people pleasing issues.” Harry blushed, he knew Tom thought he put other people first too much, and maybe he had a point.

“Sure, as soon as we work on your social skills.” Harry teased, picking up his fork. Tom winked at him.

“So tomorrow, hotel shopping.” Tom grinned, he knew how exited Harry was to start looking around.

“Fuck yes, I hope we find something good quickly. I can't wait to get a second one up and running. The first one has been so useful.” Harry was almost bouncing with excitement. He had loved running the hotel. It had given him a freedom he had never experienced before.

“It's been a great cover, I wish I had thought of it.” Why had he never thought of tapping into the hotel industry before? It was such a rookie mistake.

“That's why you keep me around.” Harry quipped, taking a bite of couscous.

“Well, that and you're amazing bedroom skills.” Tom said flippantly.

“Just amazing?” Harry asked, he was so much better than 'amazing'.

“Sure – unless you want to prove you're better than that.” Harry grinned. Oh yeah, he wanted that.

~

It took Harry three weeks to find what he was looking for. A gorgeous Grade II listed building, at the top of Richmond Hill. It was already being used as a hotel, which meant Harry wouldn't have to gut it to start from scratch. 68 bedrooms, a spa and health club, a cottage at the back of the propriety for the owners. It reeked money and luxury. It was perfect. Almost. Harry wanted to upgrade the rooms a little. They were nice, but the looked like they had been decorated by his grandparents. It would make a perfect second hotel. He couldn't wait to own it.

~

Tonks was starting to become angry. Was Harry ever at the hotel? She had only seen glimpses of him since she started, he would come in, dash into the office – often with Hermione and then leave and she couldn't even follow him. If Hermione knew was he was up to, she wasn't telling. Tonk's background check hadn't been completed yet, so she was stuck on the front desk with a very limited access to she could do.

On the business side of things, everything seemed to be normal. People came and went, sometimes she recognised them, members of the aristocracy, celebrities, the odd criminal. What she really wanted was the Riddle's. Harry was supposed to practically live here, so where the fuck was he?

Just when she was about to give up on seeing the brat, he appeared and she breathed a sigh of relief. He had finally decided to show up and some work, it was about damn time.

~

“I apologise for not being around much for your first few weeks, work has taken me away from here sadly.” Harry explained taking a seat in his office and encouraging Tonks to do the same. Harry had only received Ella's (if that was even her name) background check back yesterday and it come back clean. He had passed it along to Tom along with pictures of Ella and all the information she had filled out, so Tom could do his own checks. After spending weeks, running around looking at possible hotels and doing other bits of work with Tom, Harry could not focus back on the King John, which meant dealing with Ella. They were now, sitting in his informal office. He had a row of screens behind him, showing him every camera feed (he had turned the screens of when Ella came in) in every room of the hotel. He didn't have a desk, instead opting for a low coffee table and leather seats. He didn't keep his important files at the office.

“No, no, it's OK, I know you're a busy man.” Tonks said, waving away his apology. If she seemed understanding he might be more inclined to talk to her causally. That was best trick with men like this, feed into their ego's and their desire to brag would hang them.

Harry smiled. “How have you found working here? Hermione hasn't been too hard on you has she?” 

“She's been wonderful, I've really enjoyed working here.” She had really clicked with Hermione. The girl was smart, quick witted, funny and bubbly. Hermione had gone above and beyond to make sure Tonks had felt welcomed and settled in. Plus, Hermione wasn't bad to look at. 

“I'm pleased. The reason I called in you in here is to inform you, delightfully, that your background check came back clean as a whistle,” Harry watched Tonks carefully as he said, she didn't seem surprised. “So, I'd love to offer you a full time, 40 hour contract.”

“I-Thank you. I accept! Thank you so much!” Tonks gushed. Thank God for that, she was beginning to wonder if something had come up, they'd be so careful in creating this persona.

“Excellent. Herm, has all the forms you'll need to sign and then you're good to go.” As if on cue, Hermione knocked on Harry's open office door and walked in.

“Have you told her?” She asked, looking between the two of them.

“Just this minute.” Harry assured her and laughed when Hermione let out a cheer. He might not trust the new hire, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go when Hermione was so pleased to have her around. He didn't have a lot of friends since he stepped away from dancing. He wanted to keep the few he had.

The bell rang at the receptionist desk and Hermione sighed “No rest for the wicked.”

“I'll get it.” Tonks said, standing up.

“Thanks,” Hermione smiled and Tonks smiled back, Hermione wanted clearly wanted to talk to Harry and it wasn't like she wouldn't be able to overhear their conversation and work the desk at the same time.

~

Draco Malfoy stood in Harry's hotel, bored. His family used to have something like this, before Tom Riddle screwed them over. He hit the bell again and this time an older woman came to the desk.

“Hello, I'm Miss Jackson, how I can I help you?”

“Potter, is he here?” Tonks paused, she knew, having read Harry's file that he was born Harry Potter and had changed his name when he married, but did Ella know that? Probably not, she was still new here and how would she have found out?

“I'm sorry, I'm new – I don't know anyone called Potter – do you have a first name?”

“Harry Potter, you dumb cow, the owner.” Really, how stupid was this bitch? How can you work somewhere and not know the owners name?

“One minute please.” This was going to be interesting. She knocked on Harry's office door and waited until she waved in. “I'm sorry to disturb you but, there's a young man at reception looking for Harry Potter, I'm guessing that's you?” Harry nodded and stood “Also, he's being...rude. I just thought you should know.”

“Is he? Alright, let me deal with this twerp.” Harry walked out and after a heartbeat's pause, both Tonks and Hermione followed, wanting to see how this played out.

~

“Potter, you need smarter staff, that old bitch didn't even know who you were.”

“Hello, Draco,” Harry folded his arms, what was Draco of all people doing here? “A few things, stop swearing at my staff, have some dignity and two no one calls me Potter anymore, I'm married, it's Riddle now.”

“You'll always be Potter to me, even if you did marry that murderer.” Draco spat. “You better be careful what you say Draco, the police take slander quite seriously.”

“It's not slander if it's true! Your husband killed my father and you both will pay.”

“Draco, I am going to do you a kindness by not calling the police on you today, but I am going to ask you to leave.”

“That's fine, I have people to fry, literally.” Draco smirked as he walked towards the door “I wonder who you love most? Those Uncles as you call them or your folks? An eye for an eye Potter.”

Harry's blood ran cold. Oh God, what had Draco done? His uncles? Did he mean Sirius and Remus? Shit. He needed Tom and he needed Tom now.


	3. chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race to save Harry's family is on.

Draco smirked at Harry's stunned face and walked out the building, he had just made to the car when he heard Harry scream his name. Tick tock Harry, he thought, tick tock.

~

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. He wasn't moving fast enough, it had felt much the same when that cretin had tried to kill Tom.

Draco was already out the door when before Harry was able to move. He wanted to beat the living crap out of Draco, but was there time? Where were his parents right now? Where were Sirius and Remus? He made it outside to see Draco's car driving off and swore, he pulled his phone out of pocket and called Tom.

“I need you, right now,” he said as soon as Tom answered “I need you to go see Sirius and Remus, they might be in danger – I'm going to check on my parents.” He hung up, he didn't have time to explain why. His heart was beating out of his chest, he started to run, but was stopped by Hermione tugging on his arm.

“What are you doing?” She asked him, trying to get him to stop and think.

“Herm I have to get to mum and dad!” Was she stupid? How could she not get it?

“On foot? Harry think, you need a car.” Oh. Yes, that would help. 

“Let me, “ Tonks had followed Hermione as she ran after Harry “I'll drive him – does he have a car?”

“It's an Aston, keys are in the drawer behind the reception desk,” Hermione told Tonks “The car is round that corner.” Hermione kept a firm hold of panicking Harry as Tonks rushed inside. “Harry you have to calm down and think, you're no good to anyone when you panic like this.”

Tonks found the keys and rushed back outside, finding the car with ease, she started the car and pulled it around to where Harry was standing. She leaned over and opened the passenger door. Harry climbed in and they speed off.

“I'm going to need directions or a location.” Tonks reminded him, Harry's eyes were wild, he was clearly not thinking straight – thank goodness Hermione had the sense to not let him drive or run around London in this state, he'd be a danger to himself.

“Oh, yes, erm-” Harry was trying to think, how long would it take Tom to get over to his Uncles? How long did a fire take to start? What if Draco had set the fire before coming to see Harry? What if Draco was on his way to hurt his family? He was going to kill the little shit, slowly, painfully. Harry gave Tonks his parents address. They weren't moving fast enough, why was she stopping at a light?? Now was not the time to obey traffic laws. He wanted to scream 'Drive, bitch, drive' at her, but that wouldn't get him anywhere. He would just have to wait.

~

Tom was in the middle of a meeting, when Harry called. He was up and moving by the time Harry ended the call. Harry sounded scared and freaked out, he had no idea who had caused him to panic, but whoever it was had just signed their death warrants. No one threatened Harry's family and got away with it.

“Rabastan and Rodolphus, with me. Fred, George, take over the meeting. Now!” He barked, racing out the door, he ran to the stairs, knowing it would be faster than waiting for the lift, the brothers hot on his heels. “Harry called, someone is threatening his family. We're going to check on his uncles, let's do this as quickly as possible.”

Rodolphus was on the phone, getting them a two sets of cars, no doubt Tom would want to drive straight over to where ever Harry was once they had made sure Harry's relatives were OK.

Tom reached Grimmauld Place in record time, nothing seemed amiss from the outside. Tom knocked urgently on the door, no answer. He banged on the door, still no answer. He was about to kick the damn thing, when a it opened, revealing Remus, wearing only a dressing grown.

“Are you and Sirius OK?” Tom asked, Remus looked well enough. He didn't really know the pair, they had attended the wedding at Harry's request and Harry visited them a couple times of a month, but he had never really made the effort to get to know these people. He knew, they were technically Harry's blood uncles, they were friends of James Potter's from his school days. According to Harry, they had helped him figure out his sexuality, being the only gay couple he knew.

“Er – yes, why?” Remus now looked worried and Tom didn't blame him. He would be worried too, if your nephew's husband was trying to bash his front door down in the middle of the day.

“Someone told Harry they planned on hurting you, so pack some bags, I'm going to have you taken to a safe house.” Tom informed him. He wanted them out of there as quickly as possible and then he would have the place searched for possible bugs and bombs.

Remus paled. Someone was using them to threaten Harry? “Sure, give us a minute.” The door closed and Tom turned and jogged over to Rodolphus and Rabastan.

“They're fine, so I'm going to ask you two to take them to a safe house, don't tell me which one, until you've got them settled on, I don't want to risk any leaks.” The both nodded. “I'm going to call Harry.”

~

Harry was desperately calling his parents, he was closing in on their house and so far, everything seemed fine. Finally, James picked up. “Where are you and mum? STAY THERE. Seriously, don't move, until I get there, OK? Right, bye.” For the fist time he could feel himself relaxing, his parents were shopping. As Tonk's drove down his street, he sat up, alert. Draco's car was outside his parents house.

~

Tom was halfway to Harry's parents place and he still couldn't get through. Logically, he knew that Harry could be trying to call his parents or even call him, but he was growing more and more concerned. Harry would get to his parents before he did and he had no idea what to expect when he got there. If Harry was even OK. He had to keep calm, because Harry wouldn't be. He could only hope that Harry wouldn't do anything stupid.

~

Harry jumped out the car and pulled his gun. He could see Draco now, the prick was standing outside, talking on the phone, Harry had left his in the car. He approached slowly, did Draco know his parents weren't home? Would he care? Had he gone to far to pull back?

“Malfoy!” Harry shouted when he was close enough, Draco turned and Harry fired two shots before diving for cover. Malfoy shot back. Damn, he had tried to shoot the phone out the shits hand.

“I wouldn't Potter!” Draco screamed, “Fire at me again and I'll go inside in kill everyone.” So, Draco wasn't aware that the house was empty. Harry jumped up, fired two more rounds and dropped down again. This time his aim was true, Draco cried out in pain.

“I'm giving you a chance Draco, you tool. Put the fucking gun down and surrender. You do not want to piss me off anymore than you already have.” He was only going to warn Draco once.

“You're asking for it Potter, you loser husband killed my father, so I'm going to kill yours. Hope you said your goodbyes.” Harry tried to think from his hiding place, he had to keep Draco talking.

“Are you sure he's dead?” Harry called trying to unbalance Draco.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Your shithead dad was trying to embezzle money and it worked. Money did go missing – I wouldn't put it past Lucius to fuck off without you or that hag you call a mother.”

“My father is not like that! Why the fuck would he want your scum money?” Draco's voice was high pitched and frantic.

“Good question Draco, maybe you should ask him in hell.” Tom! That was Tom's voice. Harry jumped up in time to see Draco fall to the ground.

“What did you do?” Harry asked, he still held the gun, ready to fire. He was on edge.

“I knocked him out, I thought we could scare him a little before we do anything more...permanent.” Tom smiled that deadly smile that both terrified Harry and turned him on. “Are your parents OK? I have your uncles – they're on their way to a safe house – just to be on the safe side.”

Harry was moving towards Tom before he realised it. He hugged his husband and buried his head in Tom's shoulder, trying to calm himself. Tom had his uncles, his parents were in a public place, safe for now. Tom had found them and were sending them to a safe house, God he loved this man.

“Mum and dad aren't here, they're shopping, I told them not to leave, we should go and get them.” Harry pulled away from Tom's embrace. Adrenaline was still pumping through him. He was suddenly aware he was shaking.

“No, you are going to get your ass home, I am going to go and get your parents, OK?” Tom looked at him carefully, concerned “How did you get here?”

“I was driven. The new hire, I think. I needed Herm to stay at the hotel, It's all a bit of stressful blur to be honest.”

“Come on, let's get you home.” Tom picked Harry up, Harry let out a small laugh. He spotted Harry's car and began to walk over to it.

“Bring mum and dad to the house, yeah?” He asked wrapping a hand in Tom's shirt.

“Course, I won't be happy until they're there too.” He kissed Harry's forehead tenderly.

~

Tonks parked the car and ducked in the seat. Harry had already jumped out. When she had hoped to see more of Harry, she hadn't expected this – but this was perfect. Harry would remember that she had helped him, no questions asked when he needed help. She noticed Harry's phone on the seat and pulled it towards her. Locked with a six digit passcode. She had time to try and crack it, the information contained on Harry's phone would be priceless. She heard shouting and shots being fired and ducked further down.

~

Tom spotted the new girl getting back into the drivers seat, she had clearly been hiding while their had been guns firing and – was she holding Harry's phone? Maybe he ha dropped it and she was picking it up, or he had left it in his rage to get to Draco and she had been going through it. Harry was right to be suspicious of her.

He placed Harry gently into the car and strapped him in. “I know Harry didn't hire you for this, but I need you take him home, can you do that?”

“Sure,” Tonks answered, access to the Riddle household? She would have to be stupid to pass that up.

“Harry will give you the address – and do go straight to the house, no detours, no stopping. Straight there and wait for me.”

“He's so bossy,” Harry joked weakly. “Where is -”

“Let me handle everything here. I'm going to do a quick clean up, I'm going to pick your parents and then I'm heading home to you, OK?” Harry nodded, he knew that tone of voice.

“You're parents are?”

“Oh, they're a mile and half away, in the shopping centre. I could swing by and get them y'know.”

“I know, but if you do that, I can't talk to them behind your back.” Tom smirked at him and Harry rolled his fine.

“Oh, you want to gossip about me, fine. Fine, be that way.”

~

Tonks watched Harry as she drove, he was quiet, almost sad. Was he always like this? Did he regret the things he had done? The whole scene outside the Potter's had been a wealth of information. So, Lucius Malfoy had been stupid enough to try and steal money from the Riddle's? No wonder he had been killed.

The phone had been frustrating. She hadn't been able to figure out the code. He hadn't been cute and used a date like a birthday or his wedding day. She had tried all the usual, obvious codes and nothing. The phone had remained locked. She wouldn't give up though, Harry would soon be asleep - he was coming of an adrenaline high, so she would be able to keep trying. Plus, if Harry did fall asleep, she could go through his wallet and they would be alone alone the house. Oh the possibilities.

~

Tonks wasn't sure what she was expecting the Riddle house to look like, but she sure as hell wasn't expecting this. The house was easily worth millions. The Riddle's were that rich? She wanted to pinch herself. How were they finding this lifestyle?

Harry had disappeared upstairs, when they entered the house, pointing her in the direction of the kitchen and telling her she could help herself to whatever she wanted. Hmm. What she wanted was information. She looked around the ground floor, a living room, two receptions rooms, an office (locked), a room that led to an impressive looking garden and another locked door and the kitchen – bingo. Sitting on the kitchen table were two laptops. She walked over to them. The looked almost identical, she opened them both. The first had a generic background and was password protected, the second had a picture of a group of boys – one of which was Harry. It was also password protected. Fuck. Quickly, she worked on trying to unlock it, using key words from what she could remember from the file. Why did they have to be security conscious? She gave up and closed both laptops. She would just have to try again, hopefully soon. Maybe she could try and blag a few nights on their sofa?

She moved around the kitchen, it was very modern and clean, she wondered if they even cooked in here and hired someone else to cook for them. “Hey,” Harry walked into the kitchen and she tried to not appear startled. Harry looked refreshed.

“Sorry to be so rude and leave you all by yourself.”

“It's OK, it's not exactly been an easy day.” Harry walked passed her and turned on a coffee machine and leaned against the counter.

“I suppose, I'm sorry you had to be witness to that,” Harry pulled a face “I promise things don't get that insane normally.”

“That blonde guy really has a grudge against you.” She noted, Harry sighed. “Yeah. It's a shame really, he's an amazing dancer.” Oh, that's right. Harry was a semi retired dancer.

“So, who was that cute, black haired guy that was all over you?”

“Oh, that was Tom, my husband,” Harry had forgotten that Tonks had never met Tom before. “Coffee? Tea? Vodka?” he asked. Tonks laughed.

“Tea please, black, two sugars,” While Harry busied himself with the kettle she decided to bring the house. “This house is amazing.”

“Thanks, it was a wedding present.” He got a house as a wedding present? He was so causal about it. Had Harry ever did a normal life? A nine to five job?

“Damn, most people get toasters.” She joked.

“Tom and I mentioned at our reception that we are thinking of selling Tom's place to buy someone that could belong to both of us and my grandparents told us to stop being stupid and gifted us this.” Harry gave a bashful shrug and handed her, her tea.

“Can I adopt your grandparents?” She asked, accepting the cup. 

“Sure!” Harry made a cappuccino for himself. He checked his watch, clearly timing Tom.

“Hey, don't think you need to babysit me, if you want a get a nap or something it's fine, just point me towards the TV.” _Please go_ , _please go_ , Tonks thought. If he would just leave, she could have more time with those laptops.

Before Harry could answer a voice rang through the house “Hooome!” Harry raced from the kitchen to jump in his husband's arms and great his parents. Tonks sighed, her luck would have to end when she was in the Riddle House.

~

Tom walked into the kitchen as Harry led his parents upstairs to one of the many guest bedrooms they had. The clean up had gone smoother than expected and Draco was now being held securely. Which left Tonks.

Tonks was standing in the middle of the room, looking unsure. Tom closed the kitchen doors and approached her.

“I don't trust you and if I ever see you holding something that belongs to my husband again, you won't be able to hold things for much longer. Understood?”

“I-I -I'm sorry, I didn't mean - I was just -” Damn, she would have to be much more careful when he was around.

“Don't lie, its very tiresome.”

“I-” “I don't believe a single word on your CV Miss Jackson,” Tom said standing in front of her “So let me make one thing very clear. If you do anything that puts my husband in harms way, I will make you suffer. You do not want to mess with me.” Tom's voice was chilled and it shook Tonks to the bone, she had been threatened before, it was par the course when you worked undercover to bring down dangerous criminals, but there was something about Tom Riddle that unnerved her more than anyone else ever had.

Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped, looking between Tom and Tonks and sighed. “Are you threatening and already scared woman?”

“Why would she be scared?” Tom was honestly confused.

“Erm, because a dumbass walked into her place of work, threatened her new boss' family and _witnessed_ -” Harry said stressing the word “A gun fight, in a country that has gun laws.”

“When you put it that way.” He didn't think that had concerned, if he was truthful, it would though affect a normal person.

“You went above and beyond today and I can't thank you enough,” Harry told Tonks warmly “If you need to take the rest of the day off, please do so. Oh and ignore Tom.”

“Thanks Harry, but I'll be fine.” She smiled reassuringly at him. “Ok, but if you do need to take time off, just let me know. There's a car waiting outside to take you back.”

Tonks moved away from Tom who was still scowling at her and impulsively hugged Harry, who chuckled and hugged her back. Tonks was eager to go back to the hotel to quiz Hermione on Draco.

Tom and Harry watched her leave in silence. “I still don't trust her,” Tom informed his lover.

“Me neither, what the hell happened with Draco, we were supposed to have eyes on him!” Harry was angry, what was the point of having people watched, when they weren't being watched closely enough? 

“I know, believe me, I'm going to find out who dropped the ball and then I'm going to _hurt_ them.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry = Divorce?

Hermione was a endless fountain of information, whenever she had time and was also behind the desk, she would happily talk about the Harry, the people staying at the hotel and of course Harry. After the recent drama, Harry had been quieter than Tonks had ever seen him, but Hermione wasn't worried.

“Don't you worry about Harry,” Hermione told Tonks one afternoon while they were painting their nails behind the reception desk – it was quieter than normal today, so they could get away with it. “Sometimes he needs a while process things, y'know?” Tonks nodded, even she needed a moment or two to herself after some cases. Harry was more of the more human one of the Riddles, he couldn't just shrug of killing and torturing people like Tom could.

“Understandable.” Tonks said. “I just hope we get normal Harry back soon, it's kinda unnerving that he's not bouncing around the place.”

“I know, it's not until he's not here or goes quiet, that you realise that he really is the life and soul of this place.” Hermione smiled at her then and Tonks' stomach did a back flip.

~

Harry sat in his office, playing with his phone. Draco was still in their custody, though noticeably more battered and bruised. Tom and his people and swept his parents and his uncles homes for bugs and explosives (Harry shivered every time he thought about that.) His family had been able to return home after several days and Tom's final OK. For a while things had seemed to go back to normal. He had started work on the second hotel and had begun scouting for new employees to run it, Tom had gone back to work and everything was how it always was. Until yesterday, when one of Harry's people had asked to meet him. Harry had been handed a jiffy bag, filled with pictures and DVD's. Several DVD's. He had been warned to not watch them, and the man had stumbled over apologies as to what was on them. After looking at the pictures – which could easily have been brushed off as doctored and photo shopped, Harry had watched one of the DVD's. He really wished he hadn't. There was no denying it. That really was Tom and that really was a man – not Harry, that Tom was fucking.

Harry had never felt so hollow. So empty. After everything they had been through, everything they had done together, for each other – this is how Tom acted? He hadn't gone home last night, instead opting to stay over at the hotel. He had told Tom he was staying with his parents, making sure they were settling back in alright. He had avoided talking to Tom all day. He was busy. He had hotel to run and renovation of another to oversee. He had people to hire. It was plausible, but only slightly. Tom was suspicious by nature, it wouldn't take him long to start asking questions. So far, Harry had 36 missed calls and 16 unanswered texts from Tom. Harry had sent a text to Rabastan, letting him know that he was OK and just busy, please pass the message on. If Rabastan had questioned why Harry was texting him and not Tom, he kept to himself. Harry's phone rang – Tom again – and Harry cancelled the call and then, to stop any more calls, he switched the phone off. He stood and stared at the phone in his hand for several seconds. He had never done that before. Tom would know something was wrong now and Harry feel didn't feel in the mood for a confrontation. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't go home either, not after the last time they had split and he had moped for a week. There would be 'I told you so's' and 'what did you expect?' and 'I knew he couldn't be trusted' and he didn't need that right now. The answer hit him like a bolt of lighting. Remus. Remus would understand and not pass judgement. He could talk to Remus and figure out what do from there.

Harry stepped out of the office to find Tonks and Hermione talking softly together behind the desk. Hermione turned to greet him, but stopped when she saw his face.

“What's wrong?” Harry looked pale and tired, there was redness around his eyes that suggested he had been crying recently.

“I'm fine, I'm going out, if Tom comes looking for me – tell him in Richmond.”

“Sure. Harry, just take care of yourself OK?” Concern lacing her voice.

“Yeah, thanks.” Hermione watched Harry leave with concern, part of her wanted to call Tom and ask what was going on and the smarter part of told her to keep out of it. If something was going on with Tom and Harry, it was best to leave them to figure it out.

~

Remus had just made a cup of tea, when a knock came at the front door. Remus paused, where once he would have just answered the door, know he checked, ever since Tom almost kicked his front door down he was on edge and it was silly, because he had been assured by Tom and Harry that he was safe now – but still, they hung around dangerous people and did things most people would never dream off. Who knew what their enemies would do to hurt them? He leaned over the kitchen sink, peering through the window and spotted Harry's car. He frowned, why hadn't Harry called to say he was popping over? Remus shrugged, not doubt he would find out soon enough.

“You can just come in, you know.” Remus informed his surrogate nephew. He led Harry into the living room and waited for Harry to settle. He didn't. Harry gave a weak half smile and stayed standing. “What's wrong?”

“It's Tom. He's fine. I just – I need to talk to someone.” Harry hugged himself.

Remus sighed and patted the seat next to him. “Come on then, the agony aunt is in.” Harry did smile at that, and Harry and last sat down. “You look like a hot mess, what has Tom done now?”

“I think,” Harry swallowed and shock his head, “I know, Tom has been – seeing someone.” Harry looked down at his feet, tears pricking his eyes.

“Oh, Harry.” Remus hugged him tightly. He could murder Tom for doing this.

“What am I supposed to do?” Harry asked so quietly, Remus almost missed it.

“Have you talked to him?” Remus inquired.

“How can I? I don't know what to say to him, I don't even know what I want him to say.” Harry was frustrated, what could Tom say to make this better? Nothing, there were no words.

“I was the same when Sirius, well you know.” When Remus, Sirius and James had left school, Remus and Sirius had already been dating, they had moved in together under the guise of being 'room mates', if James had ever suspected they were anything more than that, he had never said.

When Harry had begun questioning his own sexuality, Remus and Sirius had been there to talk to him, to reassure Harry and help in come out when he was ready. In turn, Harry had come to know their relationship well, he had been there when Remus had discovered Sirius' affair. It had almost destroyed their relationship.

~

“Where's Harry?” Tom was fed up. Harry had been ignoring his calls and texts. He wasn't anywhere he should be and he hadn't been at his parents last night. Something was up and he was sick of Harry avoiding him. So now he was at the hotel, determined to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Harry's in Rich-” Hermione began only to cut of by Tom.

“No, he's not. I've already tried there. Where. Is. My. Husband?” Harry was getting his staff to lie to him? They would have to talk about that and Hermione, she would dumb enough to listen and do it? Hermione was smart than that.

“I don't know. He seemed upset though.” Hermione bit her lip, she was worried about Harry and hoped that whatever was going on wasn't serious.

“He's not in the office?” Tom had to be sure.

“Not anymore, he left about an hour and half ago.” Harry wouldn't appreciate her telling the truth, but Tom was not going to believe any of her lies.

“I'm going to check, you've already lied once.” Tom brushed past Hermione and stormed into the office.

No Harry. He shut the door in Hermione's face and looked around. It looked much the same as ever, an empty coffee cup was on the table, next to jiffy bag and open DVD case. Odd, Harry didn't usually watch movies the old fashioned way. He picked up the jiffy bag and shook out the contents, more DVD's and...oh no. Fuck. Tom searched the TV bank, looking for the DVD player. Finding it, he switched it on and within seconds, the TV's went from showing what was happening inside the hotel to Tom's worst nightmare. He was on every screen. He needed to explain and fast, Harry was going to think he was having an affair. Shit, who had done this? Why? He turned off the DVD and stuffed everything back onto the bag. He took his phone out and called Harry. No luck, the phone was still turned off, at least now he knew why. He called Rabastan.

“Is the GPS in Harry's wedding ring still working? Where is he?”

~

Honestly, she could pop champagne. Harry was close to leaving Tom and he would. They were both too jealous to handle an affair. Harry would leave Tom and Tom would lose control. Tom was so predictable that way. If he didn't get his own way, or he lost something he wanted – kaboom! Tom exploded with the force of an atomic bomb and was just as deadly. And an out of control Tom Riddle was just what she needed.

~

Tom knocked on Remus' door for second time in as many weeks. This time instead of being the barer of bad news, he would be seen _as_ the bad news. Remus answered the door and sighed.

“I think you should give Harry some space.” Remus wasn't going to let Tom hurt his pup anymore than the man already had.

“I am going to speak to my husband.” Tom had not spent the last few hours running around London, looking for Harry just to fall at the final hurdle. He was going to speak to Harry, Remus be damned.

“You need to back off.” Remus stood fully in the doorway, he wasn't a naturally imposing man, but he sure as hell could be when the time came.

“It's OK, Remy. Let him in.” Harry in the doorway, not looking particularly happy to see his husband. Tom knew he was being childish, but he couldn't help it, he looked smugly as Remus he walked into the man's house. Harry rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room.

~

“What's his name?” They were in the living room, Harry was curled up in his favourite armchair, Tom was standing in front of the fireplace, both were angry and tense.

“It doesn't matter. Harry, I am not having an affair.” Nope, Tom did not get to decide what did or didn't matter today.

“Was that you in the pictures?” Harry asked sweetly, looking straight at Tom.

“ Yes b-” Tom began, trying to explain.

“And that was you on the DVD?” Harry asked, just as sweetly as before.

“Yes, bu-” Tom tried again, why couldn't Harry just _listen_ to him.

“So you are having an affair.” Harry concluded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Tom was a fool for not seeing it.

“It was _not_ an affair,” Tom bit his check to keep from shouting in frustration. “It was from before I knew you, before we met, before I had even met Terry for fuck sake.” That, whether Harry liked it or not was the truth.

“You're lying.” Harry knew Tom had dated other people before him, the man wasn't a monk, but really, why would his people act like this was a new thing, if it happened before he had met Tom? And just when had Tom been into filming sex acts? As far as Harry was aware, Tom had never filmed them having sex.

“Why the fuck would I? His name was Dominic, we were sort of a thing six years ago.” Again truth. Dominic had been the closet thing to a boyfriend he had in years – before Harry had come along of course.

“You did not look six years fucking younger.” Tom in the pictures and DVD's looked like the Tom standing before him. Exactly the same, not almost a decade younger.

“Why is that my fault? It was six years ago, because Dominic is dead now. I can do a lot of dumb shit, but I can't fuck a corpse.” He was being blamed now for having good genetics? Really? Had Harry's jealousy stooped that low?

“Dead?” Harry asked, a hopeful edge to his voice.

“ _Yes_ , Harry. I can take you to see his grave or his grieving parents if you don't believe me.” Tom had attended Dominic's funeral himself. Dominic had died when a drunk driver had crashed into him. Tom had made sure the drunk had never made in to trial.

“I don't know what to believe.” Harry said quietly, he wanted to believe Tom, he really did, but the image of him having sex with someone that wasn't him would not leave his mind. It was a movie that wouldn't end.

“How did you even get those DVD's anyway?” Tom paced the living room, he would tear the idiot who gave Harry that jiffy bag limb from limb with own bare hands.

“One of my guys - Pierce.” Harry said, unfolding himself from the chair and standing up. He wanted to go over and wrap his arms around Tom and but this whole nightmare behind them. Move on, that's what couples did right? They moved on after days like this – only he wasn't sure how to move on. How where they going to get past this? Even if Tom was telling the truth – the idea that Tom could cheat was stuck in his brain. He would look twice at everyone Tom came into contact with, wondering if that person would be enough to make Tom want to stray.

“Pierce? Are you sure?” Pierce had worked for Tom for years before Tom had sent him to work for Harry. He would have known that it was Dominic in those pictures. What the fuck was he playing at?

“Yes, I'm sure.” Harry narrowed his eyes at his husband, Tom looked furious.

“Excellent. I'm going to enjoy killing the little shit.” After he found why Pierce was being a prick and lying to his husband. What did he stand to gain from it? It just didn't make sense and Tom hated it when things didn't make sense.

“So...It really was from years ago?” Harry asked in a soft voice, taking a step closer to Tom.

“Yes. Harry I promise, never would I be so stupid as to cheat on you.” Tom held out his arms and finally Harry fell into them.

“I'm sorry.” Harry still wasn't sure how to move past this, but this felt like a good start.

“No, it's sexy that you get jealous.” Tom teased, trying to ease any lingering tension.

“You would think that.” Harry half laughed.

“Damn right, then again, everything you do is sexy.” Tom ran his hands down Harry's sides and squeezed Harry's butt.

“Such a bullshitter.” Harry kissed the underside of Tom's chin affectionately.

“Among other things,” Tom agreed. “Shall we go find Pierce together? I have a few questions for him.” Tom was ready to kill.

“Sure, let's go.” Tom wasn't the only one with questions.

~

It didn't take them long to bring Pierce in. A quick text from Harry's phone asking if more information had come in regarding Tom had Pierce agreeing to meet.

They met in an abandoned warehouse, that Tom owned. Which, if Pierce had been smarter, he would have seen as bad omen.

Harry had greeted Pierce alone, Tom watching from the shadows. Pierce had arrived empty handed, but claimed to have seen Tom that afternoon, with Dominic. The fact Pierce was making up blatant lies had pissed Tom off, but not as much as it pissed Harry off. Tom and Harry had spent the rest of the afternoon together. Remus had acted as moderator and wise brown owl, offering advise when appropriate.

Harry reacted to the new lies by smashing his hand into Pierce's face, breaking his nose. Tom had appeared then, complimenting Harry on style. Whenever Harry got violent, Tom got excited. He loved watching Harry beat people up. Being a trained dancer, Harry moved more gracefully than most people. It was beautiful to watch.

They gave Pierce a chance to explain but he refused. Tom had taken over at that point. Pierce died crying and covered in his own blood.

~

Tonks sat in her new flat, typing up a report when her mobile rung. She glanced at the caller I.D and felt a swooping sensation of her stomach. She really liked Hermione. She picked up and tried not show any nervousness in her voice.

“I would love to go watch a movie with you.” Tonks smiled. She could go to the movies with Hermione. It wasn't like they were going on a date. They were not going on a date. They were work mates. Just work mates, that was all. Oh shit.


	5. Chapter Five

Rabastan walked into Tom's office, carrying a laptop and Harry by his side. Tom who had been looking though the background checks on Ella, raised an eyebrow at this interruption.

“We need to talk,” Rabastan said, placing the laptop on Tom's desk. Harry walked around the desk and sat on his husband's lap.

“I have no idea, I'm just as lost as you are.” Harry informed Tom, giving Tom a quick kiss.

Harry and Tom's relationship was almost back to normal after their world came close to crashing down a few days ago. Tom still had no idea who had discovered those sex tapes and sent them to Harry, but he would. Oh boy, would he.

“I wanted to talk to both of you about those DVD's.” Tom had thrown the jiffy bag containing the pictures and DVD's onto Rabastan and Rodolphus' desks and had ordered them to find out anything they could that could help Tom in the search for who had found them.

“Please tell me you found something.” Tom said. Harry tensed and Tom kissed his check.

“In fact, yes I have. Something Harry spotted and you were too stupid to pay attention to.” Rabastan had called Harry after glancing at the DVD's asking for his opinion on them and Harry had repeated to Rabastan what he had told Tom. _Tom didn't look six years younger_.

“What?” Tom frowned

“You aren't ageless, it's done very well, but-,” Rabastan cleared his throat and turned the laptop around. “That is you, Tom. That is a recent clip of you.”

“How can that be?” Tom sat up straight in his chair and gripped Harry tightly. He did not go through hell trying to convince Harry he wasn't lying just for Rabastan to spring this on him.

“It's been edited by someone highly skilled. Someone who has a lot and I mean _a lot_ of money has hired the best to do this work. I know it's a recent video of you, because in a lot of these clips, you have a that new tattoo of Harry's initials on your shoulder.”

Tom opened and closed his mouth a few times before managing to get out.“But – that's not possible.”

“I think someone has hacked into your home CCTV system.” Rabastan said bluntly “That's why Rodolphus isn't here, he's working on a way to stop the hack.”

There was a moment of stunned silence for Harry and Tom. Someone had hacked into their security system, without them knowing? Harry felt physically sick. Who had been watching them? Someone had watched them have sex, someone had used that footage to try to paint Tom as a cheat. Who could be sick?

“There is more though,” Rabastan stated. “Harry, you were told that Draco was going to go after Tom, right?”

“Right.” Harry nodded, trying to keep up with Rabastan, what now?

“But he didn't, Draco went after _you_ instead.” The truth of that statement hit Tom and Harry like a ton of bricks.

“Someone is feeding us false information.” Tom whispered. Oh, he was going on a fucking cull. Save from his trusted core team, he was going to cull everyone. He would start over again, somewhere along the line he taken his all of the ball and now there people they couldn't trust working for them. The rot had to stop.

“Worse, I think someone is trying to put pressure on you both, enough pressure and you might crack.”

“Someone is trying to split us up?!” Harry was outraged, who cared about someone else's relationship to try and break them up?

“And they came every close,” Rabastan said pointedly. “Now is the time to work out any problems, however small and stay together.”

“I'm so sorry I ever doubted you.” Harry told Tom, regret in his eyes. “

You are not the one who needs to be sorry,” Tom told him “I would have reacted – well no, I wouldn't have reacted the way you did, that's a lie, I would have stormed into your office yelling and threatening to kill everyone.” Harry giggled.

“Never change, darling. Never change.” Harry said, kissing Tom on the nose fondly.

“Now, I have this urgent, unyielding need to go make Malfoy scream until he starts giving us answers, care to help?” Tom asked casually, already knowing the answer.

Harry smirked evilly “Yes, let's go make the bastard scream.”

~

Tonks walked into the Commissioner's office, she had been called in because of 'concerns.' He looked up at her and pointed silently to the seat in front of his desk, she closed the door and prepared to be shouted at, why else would she be called in during an investigation?

“Update me.” He ordered, not wasting any time with fake pleasantries.

Oh an update, couldn't he just read her reports? “Well, things have been pretty quite regarding illegal actives. Potter has been more concerned with personal drama of late.” Tonks pulled her file full of daily reports out her bag and handed it over. “Potter did pull a gun on Draco Malfoy however, engendering civilian life. He is reckless when he becomes emotional. So far, nine known criminals have passed through the hotel, often talking secretly with either Potter or Riddle. High ranking Royals have also been to the hotel, though I am not sure if they are aware of who Potter really is. They may simply be ignorant.”

“They never change.” The Commissioner sighed, Tonks grinned.

“Also, someone has been spying on the Riddles and has a clear agenda to try and get them to divorce, they have so far been unsuccessful -” He held up a hand and Tonks stopped.

“And it must stay that way, a wounded animal is always much more dangerous than a healthy one and I would love to have them brought in together.”

“Understood Sir.” Great, she got to play marriage counsellor to a pair of psychopaths. Yay.

“Where is the Malfoy boy?” The Commissioner inquired.

“Probably dead. Riddle took him after he threatened Potter's family.” Tonks had no clue what Tom had done with Malfoy after he had knocked the boy unconscious. Considering the trouble he had caused, she doubted Draco would still be alive.

“I see. Anything else?”

“I gained access to the Riddle's home and I have successfully gotten close to one of Potter's best friends and the keep of something Potter calls the 'database', I believe I could have access to this 'database' within another few months, if I keep proving to Potter and his friend that I am loyal to them.”

“Excellent. Do whatever you need to to gain access to this database. I want a list of everyone who has access to it. Anyone helping the Riddles are just as guilty as they are for the crimes they are allowing the Riddles to commit.” Tonks' heart dropped. Hermione would be arrested and charged for assisting the Riddles. Did Hermione really deserve that? Tonks sighed, in the end it didn't matter how nice Hermione was, or if she deserved it or not. Hermione was assisting the Riddle's, she would be arrested and tried just as they would be.

~

The woman was angry. Tom was still married and while she had shaken his marriage, the little shit that was Harry had still clinging onto him. So far she had played nice, but she could play dirty of she had to. She picked up her phone and dialled his number.

“You know what to do, do not fail me.”

~

Tonks walked into the cinema and glanced around. She had arranged to meet Hermione at the ticket booths, years of working undercover had made her a tad paranoid in public spaces but she was determined to enjoy herself today. Hermione turned up a few minutes later, stuffing her mobile into her bag and apologising as she approached.

“My mum,” she explained with a roll of her eyes. “So, do you know what you want to see yet?”

“Well,” Tonks said, glancing up the board “We have a couple of non offensive chick flicks, a Disney movie, a bro comedy, a horror thing - is kinda sad that the only thing that sounds decent is the Disney movie?”

“Are you kidding? Disney is the best!”

“Disney it is then,” Tonks agreed “I'll get the tickets, you get the popcorn.”

~

Harry turned on the blow torch and placed it near Draco's feet. “Wanna start talking now?” He asked. Draco was chained up, dangling from the ceiling.

“You're sick Potter,” Draco spat. Why had he even tried to warn Harry away from Riddle when they were both as bad as each other? Tom punched Draco in the stomach, taking the wind our the boy.

“I'd start showing some respect to your betters, Draco. You life is in our hands after all.” Draco wheezed, he was dead whether he talked or not, so why die knowing he caved in and gave them information. “She's going to destroy you both,” Draco laughed gleefully. “You think you're so unbreakable? Ha, you fuckers are nothing.”

Tom grabbed the blow torch of Harry and held to Draco's dick,who screamed and kept screaming.

“I think you're breakable Draco and I'm going to enjoy breaking you.” Tom said cheerfully.

~

Two hours later, Harry stormed out the building beyond frustrated, Draco was little shit and right now Harry hated him more than had ever hated anyone else. Tom hugged him from behind kissed his neck.

“Calm down, love. We'll crack him. Trust me, I've done this before.”

“I know, I just – someone is playing us and I hate it.” Harry wanted to stamp his foot in frustration, but didn't want to look like a toddler doing so.

“Come on, I have an idea,” Tom lead Harry over to the car “In.” He said and Harry just shrugged and got in the car.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up outside Club Fiyah. Harry looked at Tom for an explanation.

“You need to work that aggression out,” Tom grinned “So dance for me baby.” Harry laughed and kissed Tom. He hadn't danced for a while, it would be great to work some tension out that way.

Harry hadn't been the club since the kidnap. Tom hadn't changed anything since taking it over, aside from the staff. Being back was like being hit with a wall of nostalgia and the music playing in the club had Harry's dancer's blood pumping.

Harry took Tom into one the old patron rooms, where dancers lucky enough to get a patron would sometimes dance for the patron and their friends in a more private setting.

Tom sat down in the comfortable, medium sized room and waited for Harry to hit the stage, he loved watching Harry dance. It was like watching an artist paint, only with more sensuality. The music began and Harry walked out into the stage, placed his hand on the pole and smirked at Tom, who clapped. This is exactly what his husband needed to wind down after some stressful weeks and if his sources was right (and who knew at this point, they seemed to have leaks and liars everywhere much to Tom's annoyance) they hadn't even had the worst of it, more was set to come and they needed a moment like this to both unwind and enjoy each other.

~

The following day Harry had great news for Hermione, “We're interviewing again!” Hermione sighed and banged her head on the table with a loud 'thunk' which she regretted as she still hadn't recovered from her hang over.

After leaving the cinema she and Tonks had shopped and the hit the down, hitting pubs and bars hard. Hermione who rarely drank like that quickly became very, very drunk. She had no idea how she got home last night, but had awakened this morning to Tonks, moving about her flat (in her underwear!) fixing her some aspirin, and breakfast and talking about how much she had enjoyed the evening. Hermione didn't know how Tonks did it, Tonks had had almost as much to drink as she had and Tonks looked no worse of ware. Hermione wanted to mope, it wasn't fair, why was she the only one suffering? Even Harry looked bright eyes and bushy tailed and Hermione pouted, he must of gotten laid last night. Why was everyone having sex but her? Was she unfuckable? Hermione didn't think so, but she had never been rolling in lovers either.

“Make Ella do it.” Hermione suggested, that she thought, would be punishment for being fresh as a daisy while she fought the hang over from hell.

Harry looked at his best friend and smiled. He had tried his best to get Hermione to party back in the day, before his life became consumed by Tom and she had always politely refused. He was pleased she was finally loosening up and having some fun – though it was slightly concerning that it was Tonks she was having fun with. Harry considered her suggestion though, Hermione was in no fit state to interview anyone and he had already scheduled people for today. Tonks, while a receptionist, was the only member if the desk staff that was on duty and could handle the interview processes (Harry had no doubt that with Tonks sitting beside him, he would look like the less scary one.) Harry's junior manager wasn't due in until the afternoon and they did have plenty of desk staff to cover Tonks.

“Alright, Ella can help me, on the condition that you go home when Lucy arrives. You look worse then me in my party days. You have taken an aspirin right?”

“Yes to going home and yes to popping pills,” Hermione answered, head still on the desk “And I've drunk what seems like an entire river of water to keep hydrated already.”

“Well, good. Where is Ella?”

“Erm,...” Hermione had no idea, she had a vague memory of Tonks saying she was popping of to use the loo, but honestly, that could been hours ago. She wasn't even sure how long she had been here. “Toilet maybe?”

Harry picked up the desk phone and pressed the tannoy button, calling for Tonks to come to his office, he then hung the phone up, picked it back up and called the nearest cab company.

“You really don't look well Herm, I'm sending you home now – Ella will just have to juggle desk work and helping me until this afternoon. Do you want me to call someone? Your mum? A sister? I don't want you being home alone in this state.”

“Is Ginny working today?” Ginny had worked behind the bar with Hermione when they had both worked at the club and she too, had moved over from the club to work in the hotel with Harry was now the Bar Manager.

“No, good call,” Harry acknowledged, he quickly called Ginny and asked if she'd pop over to Hermione's place and look after for a bit, Ginny agreed and promised to get there as soon as she could. “Right, that's you sorted.”

Tonks walked into the reception area just as Harry was getting back from making sure Hermione got into the taxi safely. “I've sent Herm home, she looked ill,” he informed Tonks, who looked concerned “She'll be fine, Ginny has agreed to keep an eye on her.” Tonks shifted uneasily but said nothing. “Which means,” Harry carried on “That you get two jobs today! You get the work the desk as usual and you get to help me start interviewing people for the new hotel. It's going to be great.” Harry smiled with fake enthusiasm.

Harry had posted the job openings on several different employment sites and had been flooded with people looking for work. Anyone who sent him a poor quality CV had been ignored (Who wrote CV's in Comic Sans and used text speak for goodness sake.) Only those who had passed the CV's quality control and had the right skills had been asked for an interview – which was surprisingly quite a lot of people.

Working this close to Harry was ideal. She would be able to see who he hired as he hired them! OK, she would be expected to help – but this would be a great excuse to watch Harry closely and perhaps try and get him to talk.

~

The interviews were as boring as ever. Harry knew most of the responses people would give off my heart, because it was variations of the same thing, over and over again. Harry didn't feel overly impressed by anyone until Blaise Zabini walked in.

Blaise was smooth, charming and sharp. None of his answers were typical, instead they were honest and Harry found that refreshing. Blaise had interviewed for a bar staff position, but Harry thought with the current level of applicants, that he hire Blaise for a better position, he would run Blaise and everyone else through Tom's background check before he started offering people jobs. He ended up marking Blaise as someone to call back and offer a second interview too. Blaise was one of four that Harry ended up wanting to see again.

Tonks was surprised at how Harry handled interviews, he seemed bored with the typical answers that she would have given had he interviewed her and she thanked her lucky stars that he had skipped that part for her, she may not have got in if he had!

When she wasn't running between the reception desk and the interview room, her mind wondered to Hermione and hoped the girl was doing better, feeling a twinge of guilt over her. She really, really liked Hermione and she thought that maybe Hermione liked her back – but she was here for a reason and that reason had nothing to do with her personal feelings. The job came first, everything else –  even love, would have to wait.

~

The woman laughed, so Draco was clinging on to life, trying to protect her? Oh how adorable. She would let the Riddle's have their fun – let them deal with burying him, she had other, more important things to be concerned with.

~

Tom got the call confirming that one of his buildings had had an 'incident' in which a bomb had exploded, killing everyone inside. Tom hadn't been joking when he said when wanted to do a cull. He had made sure all his core people were safe and then let his pyrotechnic team have their fun. Sure, this would bring the police sniffing round, but he wasn't concerned. All he needed to do was look upset and mention how terrible terrorism was and they'd be off his back. The police were so easy to manipulate like that.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry get away for a while; Tonks does some secret snooping and Hermione is stressed out.

Harry stretched out on the back seat of Tom's Porsche, they had been working flat out for the past few weeks and Tom had finally had enough, declaring the he was taking them out of London for a break over breakfast. Harry had opted for the back seat for just this reason – he wanted, no needed to s _leep_. Tom noticed he was awake and smiled.

“Good rest?” Tom inquired.

“That depends – how much longer until we get to wherever we're going?” Tom hadn't actually said where they were going, just that they were going.

“We're about to pass Manchester, so another 7 or so hours.” Tom caught Harry's amazed look and laughed.

“Where the fuck are you taking us?”Harry demanded. 7 more hours? Where the hell were they going?

“Littleferry, in the Northern highlands of Scotland. My father owned a cottage up there.”

“Oh,” Harry yawned. He knew how Tom felt about his family, Tom must've really like the place to keep it even after his father passed away. “Do you want me to drive for a bit? I can get us to Scotland at least.” Dammit, if they were going to the Highlands, he couldn't let Tom do all the driving.

“Sure.” Tom agreed easily.

“I heard about the tragic car crash yesterday, one hell of pile up.” Harry said casually.

Tom smirked. “So upsetting, but what can you do?” He shrugged and Harry laughed “There's also going to be _heartbreaking_ cruise ship sinking in a few days.”

“Oh no, one of those unavoidable accidents, I take it?” Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

“If only people had seen it coming!” Tom exclaimed in mock horror.

“With all these tragic and unforeseen accidents, how much of your workforce have you culled?” Tom had taken the idea of 'culling' very seriously indeed.

“About 35%,” Tom smirked, “People are freaking out. I've had over a thousand emails from people, begging for mercy, claiming innocence.”

“Have you noticed anyone that's alive and hasn't begged for mercy?” Harry asked.

“One or two,” Tom admitted “Fred and George are looking into them. How's the employment hunt going?” Harry just groaned and buried his heads in his arms. “That well, huh?” Tom teased.

“I think I'm going to have to start looking in pubs and clubs again, I've only offered jobs to three people so far. _Three_ in as many weeks.” Harry was honestly shocked at the lack of good quality applicants coming through.

Tom pulled up in a cafe car park and stopped the engine. “How about a break and some food before we change over?”

“Yay, food!” Tom laughed at Harry's enthusiasm to eat, anyone would think Harry was starved.

As the couple ate together, in what turned out to be an cute little cafe, Tom opened up about spending summer's in Littleferry and revealed that the cottage was two steps away from the shore of Loch Fleet. They might not yet be in Scotland, but this was exactly the break they needed. Far removed from the paranoia, the constant looking over their shoulders and wondering who was watching them and wondering why.

~

Hermione wanted to scream. She was going to rip Tom's dick off, stuff into a blender and force him to drink the result. When Harry had called, full of apologies, to her that Tom was insisting they go away, well she had been relived because Harry had begun to look tired and pale and then Harry had left a whole gigantic list of instructions and the placed Hermione in charge. It was only when she had hung up that she had realised what that meant.

The next few days were going to be one the busiest they had experienced, ever. They were holding two conferences at the same time and Hermione hated conferences. Two sets of bossy, rude idiots in suits. For a week and now no Harry to charm them into submission when they became too much. On top of that, she had to train the new hires, so they would be prepared when the new hotel open and there was no Harry to help! Oh, she hated Tom Riddle, why this week all weeks did he have to go in a surprise holiday?! Asshole.

Hermione spotted the new hires entering and mentally wept. Great. She picked up the phone; waved the new hires over to her and pressed the tannoy button, alerting all staff to come to reception desk. Once everyone had assembled and she had everyone's names, she started.

“Hello, everyone, sorry to call you from your tasks, but,” Hermione paused and let out a breath “As you've probably noticed, Harry isn't here today. Harry has gone on a impromptu holiday with his husband and by impromptu, I mean he only found out this morning. So you all get me in charge, which I know, thrills you all with joy.” Muffled laughter “I don't know where Harry is or how long he'll be gone, so hey, while the boss is away right?” Hermione winked and received more laughter.

“I know this week is going to be stressful, we have two sets of corporate types coming and we have new blood to scare – teach I meant teach.” More laughter and Hermione relaxed some. The staff were on her side, maybe they could get through this. “Everyone please welcome “Blaise Zabini – General manager of Richmond.” Polite clapping. “Pansy Parkinson – Bar Manager of Richmond,” More clapping “And finally, Daphne Greengrass – Desk Manager at Richmond.”

“Now, Pansy as you're the new Bar Manager, you'll be shadowing Ginny Weasley, who is our Bar Manager – Gin come be sociable.” Ginny walked over to where Pansy stood and gave the newbie a quick hug.

“May I say something?” Ginny inquired, Hermione nodded. “As Harry is M.I,A and Lord knows where he is – I suggest setting up in a house pool – I'll put a map of the UK up in my office and everyone is welcome to come stick a pin in it, anyone who guesses close to where Harry is, gets I dunno, £10.” The staff cheered and Hermione could only shake her head. If she knew Harry, he would love they were doing this.

“Alright, meeting's over, back to work you lot.” Hermione waved everyone off and turned to face Blaise and Daphne. “You'll both be shadowing me, watching as I lose my mind, as we're small and I'm both manager and desk manager. Yay me.”

~

Tonks watched as Hermione stepped into Harry's shoes. So, Harry and Tom had gone away – without any forewarning what were the running from? What were they trying to hide? She would have to look into it, was there anything fishy going on that would cause them to up and leave? And Ginny wanted to bet on where Harry was? Tonks toyed with the idea of looking at the GPS she had placed in Harry's phone and winning the money, but decided against it. It was supposed to be a bit of fun for the employees and she could let them have that.

Tonks had already started looking into the backgrounds of the new Richmond employees and they all so far came back clean. Nothing special about them, they were ordinary people who just happened to be hired by the Riddle's. She wasn't sure if she envied or pitted them.

~

Harry and Tom decided to take another pub break in Glasgow, before Tom took over driving for the next four hours – Tom knew the route to Littleferry better than Harry did (or the SatNav – which Harry used and Tom shouted at.) Harry smiled at the curvy blonde behind the bar.

“One double Vodka and Coke and one Pepsi please.” She nodded and began making the drinks.

Harry picked up the menu as he waited and flicked through it, a shout went up form one end the bar and blonde who had been serving him, stormed down to the end of the bar, grabbed the drunk making a scene by the ear and threw whim out without so much as a word of warning and Harry was impressed. There was something about bar workers' zero bullshit policy that appealed to him.

“That was awesome,” Harry informed her once she returned “I wish I could head hunt you and have you come work for me.”

The girl handed him his drinks and narrowed her eyes “Aye, and what do you do then?”

“I run my own hotel business,” He said modestly “Down in London. I'm about to open a second one and need quality staff, you'd be perfect.” Her eyes brightened when he said 'London.'

“Now don't think I haven't heard that before, you're cute but -” Harry cut her off.

“But also married and gay,” Harry smiled. “Here, let me leave this for you, I mean, I'd love to have you come work for me." He quickly wrote down rates of pay of the back of his business card and handed it to her, her mouth dropped open.

Harry grabbed his drinks and made his way over to the table Tom was sitting at.

“We're you flirting with a girl?” Tom asked, amused.

“No, _I_ was head hunting.” Harry said at at down.

“No. More. Work.” Really? How many times was Tom going to have to remind his husband?

“Or what?” Harry asked

“Or you're sleeping on the coach.”

“Oh, OK. Fine.” Harry grumbled playfully.

~

Hermione was breathing easier as time passed. She had Ella and Daphne handling the reception desk, and the two seemed to be working well together and Blaise was silently following her around like a shadow, which was fine and not in the least be unnerving.

Everything was fine and everything was going to be fine. Harry could have a break and not come back to rubble. It was possible, she just had be optimistic. All day, until Harry returned.

~

Tonks found what she was looking for later that night, while going through newspapers and sipping wine in her flat. One of Tom Riddle's office blocks had been a victim to a terrorist attack, killing everyone inside. Tonks had heard about on the news, but hadn't paid much attention to it, terror attacks were in vogue right now. You couldn't tell them apart anymore. Much sadness, much grief, onto the next one. There was also several car crashes – one only a few days ago. The victims were connected to Riddle's businesses. Was he murdering them? But how? Why?

~

Harry was in love with the little cottage by the Loch. He hadn't has this much fun with Tom since their honeymoon. They would have to make a yearly habit of this. They needed this. Here, they were free from the outside world, no one called call them, annoy them, expect them to have all the answers. They could simply be Tom and Harry, two men in love with each other.

~

Tonks drove up to the gates of Harry and Tom's home and paused. Was she really going to do this? Yes. Yes she was. She pressed the buzzer and informed the person on the other side that she had a letter for Harry, from the hotel. She waited. The gates opened.

Tonks headed straight for the kitchen, hoping the laptops would still be on the kitchen table, they weren't. She then moved around the lower floor, hoping against hope that the laptops hadn't gone with the Riddle's. Luck was on her side, the laptops were sitting side by side on a desk inside what must be Tom and Harry's bedroom.

She quickly found Harry's and sat down, she had no idea if any cleaners or Tom's staff were due today, so she had to be quick. She tried to brute force Harry's laptop open but failed. She tried more passwords before blindly finding the one – (19elddir78) - Riddle spelt backwards, along with the year 1978. Why did people have to make passwords hard? People were so paranoid about their security these days.

Tonks glanced at the folders on Harry's desk top. 'Games' and 'Stuff.' Right, so not informative. The games folder was just that, a bunch of desk icons for various games kept neatly in a folder. She opened 'Stuff' More desktops icons and song files.

She had to look deeper. There had to be something usual on here! Nothing in Documents or Pictures, nothing in Downloads (unless you counted porn videos and Tonks did not.) Harry did however, have quite a number of Pokemon videos in the 'Video' folder not that helped her. She opened the internet hoping for something. Nope, the internet page opened to a paused video of Markiplier playing some game she had never heard off. She opened a new tab and began to slowly comb through Harry's internet folders.

It was now an hour and had since she started and she was not leaving empty handed. She opened Harry's email client and wow – wherever Harry was, he not reading his emails. 1,673 unread emails and that number was only increasing. Damn. She wouldn't have time to go search through the backlog. She wiped what she had been doing from the history and closed the laptop. Did she have time to go through Tom's? Probably not, she was after all only supposed to be delivering a letter. She left the bedroom as quickly and silently as possible, if anyone asked what had taken her so long, she would have to bluff and say she got lost or something.

~

Hermione watched Tonks with suspicious eyes. Tonks had been gone for a very long time, what had she been doing? She would have to tell Harry. She couldn't work with someone to needed to 'nip out for ten minutes' and was gone for nearly two hours. She was already doing her own work and Harry's this week, she didn't need to be covering for other people as well. Harry would not be amused when he found out.

~

The woman slammed the phone down. She was not spending a small fortune on this, to have the Riddle's thwart her easily. She had to keep reminding herself that it was only a temporary set back. The Riddle's couldn't be away forever and when they came home – well, she would be ready for them.

~

“Nope,” Harry said. He was lying parallel to the water's of the Loch and wasn't moving, “I'm not working, we're on holiday.”

“We're going home tomorrow,” Tom pointed out. They hadn't discussed work or London at all since they arrived and honestly, it had been a pleasant change of pace. “If we get it out of the way now, we'll have more time later.” He winked at Harry. He held out an hand and Harry grudgingly accepted it and allowed Tom to pull him up.

Together, they walked over to the small patio area, where Tom had already set up folders and tea for them both.

Harry slumped into one of the chairs and pulled a folder towards him, it was labelled 'Ella Jackson(?)'

“What have you found out about our Miss Jackson?” Harry asked.

“That she looks really old for only being born three months ago.”

“And before that?” Harry asked, eyes narrowed. 

“Still digging. Interestingly, she's been doing the same about is – I received a phone call from Rodolphus a few days ago, he caught her in our house, looking at our laptops.”

“It's a good job we wiped them then,” Harry and Tom had exported everything that could incriminate them onto memory sticks that now went wherever they did. “I knew I didn't trust that little bitch.”

“Draco's information has proved somewhat useful,” They had managed to break Draco before he died. It was amazing how talkative people became once you started removing fingers and toes. “Rabastan is looking into-”

Harry's phone buzzed, flashing up his mum's phone number. Harry held a finger up to silence Tom and answered. “Hey Mum! Oh. Oh OK. How's dad? Yeah, of course. Right away. See you.” Harry placed the phone down and blinked back tears.

“Harry?” Tom's voice was full of concern. “That was – my grandparents are – something about a freak accident.” He as babbling and he didn't care.

“I'll organise a plane back,” Tom said, already up and moving. He knelt down by Harry “It's going to be OK.” He hugged his husband tightly, he remembered losing his grandparents, it hadn't been easy and he'd been younger that Harry was. But Harry would get through this. They would get through this together.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Tom smut, Tonk gets the sack, the woman is happy and someone has a gun.

The funeral of Lord and Lady Potter took place a week later. For Harry, the shock was beginning to wear off and the desire to find out the truth was starting to take over. Had it actually been an accident? Or was he just being paranoid? He hoped it was the latter. Before he started down that path, he had some in house cleaning to do.

Tonks stood awkwardly outside of Harry's office. Today was Harry's first day back after the death of his grandparents a week ago and no one had really expected him back so soon, but here he was. After checking in with Hermione and talking to staff old and new, he had disappeared into his office and then called Tonks for a meeting. She had no idea why she had been the other side of the hotel dealing with a customer and had rushed to Harry's office as quickly as she could. She knocked twice and still the door remained closed. Hermione had shrugged helplessly at her. After several more minutes where Tonks was able to watch Hermione, the door opened and Harry beckoned her in, closing the door firmly behind her.

“How have you enjoyed working here so far?” Harry asked. He moved into his chair and sat lotus like, fixing her with a stare that told her she was in trouble.

“I've loved it. Everyone is so great and thank you again for taking a chance on me.” Tonks mentally went over all the tasks she had performed recently, had she done some wrong?

“Hermione is very fond you,” Harry said casually, not taking his eyes off her.

“And I am very fond of Hermione.” In another life, if she had met Hermione under different circumstances.

“She's going to be so upset when you leave.” Tonks' smile slipped.

“Leave?” What? Why would she leave?

“Well, of course. Did you find what you were looking for on my laptop? Or would you like to spend more time snooping around my home, looking at my personal propriety?” It was amazing how he could smile so charmingly while delivering lines that cut her to her core. Shit. Shit.

“I'm so sorry. I had no right to do that, I-”

“- So, what is your real name by the way? Ella is a cute name and all, but it's not actually yours is it?” OK, stop panicking, she told herself. He may know Ella was a cover name, but he didn't know why. She was sure if he did know, they wouldn't be having a conversation in his office.

“I know what this looks like, -”

“-It looks like you're spying on me, or perhaps my husband – frankly I don't care. I do care about Hermione though and I won't let her get hurt by someone like you.” 'someone like you'. Tonks had faced down the worst of the worst. She had come face to face with people who were psychotic and wanted her dead – painfully, but there was something about those three little words that made her feel like she had just been slapped hard across the face.

“I would never hurt Hermione.” Her voice was thick and she hated it. She cared about Hermione, she would never do anything to put her in danger if she could avoid it.

“Right, so that's why you gave her Rohypnol.” Harry tilted his head, Tonks looked frustrated and upset. He pressed the buzzer on his desk to alert Hermione she was needed in his office. A knock came a minute or so later and Hermione stuck her head around the door.

“Herm, come in a minute.” Harry waved her over to him, noting with some surprise that Tonks was standing with clenched fists and watery eyes.

“What's going on?” Hermione inquired, looking between Harry and Ella.

“Ella has something she wants to tell you.”

“Harry, please – I'm sorry, don't do this.” No. No. She had not come this far, gotten this close to get fired now. She could not fail!

“Alright if you want me to do it,” Harry shrugged, “You told me, Herm, that Ella went AWOL and you didn't know where or why and you found it to be unprofessional. I agree. I do know what Ella was doing. Ella was in my home, brute forcing her way into my laptop.”

“You were doing what?” Hermione looked stunned. Tonks couldn't look at her. How could she even begin to explain to Hermione?

“Also, Ella is a name she made up to fool us. So, she'll be leaving today. I hate to take away someone you need -”

“No, Harry,” Hermione said, resting a hand on his shoulder “We don't need liars and spies here. I can cope without her.” Hermione was hurt. She thought she knew Ella, could try her. Who even was the woman standing in front of her? Why did she always fall for losers?

“Bye, bitch.” Harry waved to Tonks, so stood, breathing hard, frozen. There was nothing left to say. For the first time, she had failed on a mission. She straightened her spine and left the office. She wasn't done yet. She couldn't be done. She did not do failure. She would not fail in her mission. She would not.

~

Tom was waiting outside, leaning against his car, waiting for Tonks to appear and appear she did, tears rolling down her checks. Tom reached out and grabbed her as she went to walk past him and pushed her towards the car.

“Get in Miss Jackson, we're going for a little ride.”

~

The woman couldn't believe her luck. Tonks was out. The idiot had tried her luck a little too much and now there was opening to fill. She had already been able to get on her people in, now she could add another.

~

Rodolphus looked over the police reports about the Potter's car, it seemed at first glance, that Lord Potter had suffered a heart attack while driving, leading to a tragic crash. For Harry's sake, Rodolphus hoped it would stay that way. They wouldn't know until the coroners' report came in and confirmed what was in Lord Potter's body.

~

Tonks walked around the walls of her cell, trying to find an out because she would. Tom Riddle was not going to best her. She was Nymphadora Tonks and she wasn't about to fail to some scumbag like Riddle, not when had taken down men bigger and badder than he could ever hope to be. No cell was perfect, there was always a way to escape, she just had to find it.

~

Harry picked up the stack of letters he usually ignored. It drove Tom mad that he kept them, that he wouldn't let Tom deal with them himself (Harry knew perfectly well how Tom would 'deal' with it and he really didn't see how that would actually help the situation.) The letters came every year, always directed at him (because Tom was a scary, soulless bastard who gave no fucks) and Harry was the one with a conscience. Occasionally Harry received pleas from people Tom had killed, from the families of people who were still listed as 'missing'. Harry would write back (against Tom and their lawyers advise) telling the family of his sorrow that their loved one was still missing, but there was nothing he could do and that he hoped their loved one would one day return home safe and sound.

These, however, were different. Harry toyed with opening them when they taken out his hands.

“How do you always sneak around so well?” Harry asked with a pout.

“Why do you have to keep torturing yourself?” Tom countered. He'd come to see where is husband was, and surprise, surprise Harry was in his office. He was tempted to move a bed into the office, but that would only encourage Harry.

“I can't help it.” Harry shrugged, defensive. Tom knelt in front of him.

“Harry, I know you feel guilty over what happened -”

“That's just it, I don't,” Harry tried to find the words to explain, “I told you at the time – I was more scared of _me_ than I was of _you_ and you'd just killed him. I – I had all that time to think, I could have ran. I could have left and pretended I had never met you. But I didn't, because even then, the idea of not being with you was unthinkable and honestly, there's something about that darkness in you that appeals to me and I was afraid of that what that said about me.”

“Oh, Harry.” Tom pulled his husband into a hug and kissed him. “It says nothing about you, idiot. I'm the one that killed Terry because he annoyed me, he wasn't the first and he won't be last. Boy, I've just gone on a killing spree. You are not and have never been the bad guy here.”

Harry let out a 'hmph' and cuddled deeper into his husband's arms. Tom flicked open the most recent letter from the Boot's in mild interest and frowned.

“How old are these?” Tom asked.

“Seven or eight months old, it was the anniversary of Terry's disappearance recently, do you not watch TV?”

“TV?” Tom blinked.

“Yes, Tom.” Harry sighed – honestly, would it kill Tom to turn a TV on every now and then? “A well known, fallen star went missing, a known criminal was publicly questioned about and oh said known criminal is also married to the heir of the Potter fortune. We're living a TV crime drama.”

“I honestly had no idea,” Tom said shocked. “So, these letters are from the public, not just the Boot's?”

“A few are, mostly the public send letters when a new documentary airs.” Harry shrugged. “Do Rodolphus and Rabastan screen _all_ your mail?”

“No. Fred and George screen my mail.” Tom flicked open another letter “I'm going to send a few of these to Rodolphus. These aren't simple 'are you sure you don't remember anything new?' they're - aggressive.”

“Oh,” Harry looked worried. Maybe reading the letters were a bad idea after all.

“You're going to let me deal with this, you have enough on your plate already. I'm half tempted to send your ass back up to Scotland, along with your folks so you can grieve in peace.” Tom informed his younger husband, Harry shook his head.

“As nice as that sounds, I gotta work. Taking time off would allow too much time to think and I'm not ready for that, yet.”

“Fair enough.” Tom kissed the top of Harry's head.

“Speaking of work – how's Ella?”

“We had a lovely conversation earlier, in which I threatened her and she ignored me.”

“Wise woman, I ignore you too.” Harry teased. Tom nipped playfully at Harry's neck and the pushed his husband gently forward. He tugged Harry's jeans and pants down, pulling out the ever present packet of lube from one his pockets. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, coating his fingers he pushed a finger in gently. Harry moaned and Tom felt his heart flip. He thanked whatever God had convinced Harry to stay that day. He slipped another finger into his husband and curled his fingers, seeking out the little tangle of nerves that would turn his husband into moaning, boneless mess. Finding it, he pressed firmly and Harry whined and whimpered in response.

Harry looked over his shoulder at his husband, “Is that the best you can do?” he asked teasingly.

“Cheeky little shit.” Tom leaned over capturing his Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Tom removed his fingers and gently thrust into his husband.

Tom pulled out fully, enjoying Harry's pitfall whimpers, before re-entering his love and setting up a brutal pace, delightfully shutting Harry's sass mouth up. Harry pushed back, taking as much as Tom as he could, needing to be filled by Tom as much as possible. Tom groaned and thrust harder into Harry, slamming into his husband, reminding his boy just who he belonged to. Harry took his Tom's hand is his and squeezed affectionately, he would never get enough of Tom, the man was a drug and Harry was happy to an addict.

After several rather enjoyable minutes, Tom pulled out, flipped Harry over onto his back and plunged back in. Leaning over to kiss Harry before Harry could say anything. Harry wrapped his arms Tom's neck.

“That's it, baby, fuck me.” Harry moaned into Tom's ear.

Tom bit on Harry's exposed neck and increased his pace. Slamming into Harry as hard as he could, knowing how much his husband loved it. Harry whimpered. Throwing his head back in pleasure. Tom reached between them and began stroking Harry's cock. Tom kissed Harry, claiming his mouth. Harry came, spilling cum on their shirts and not giving much of a damn about it. Tom came shortly after, a grin on his face. He loved seeing Harry fall apart like this, they would have to start screwing in their work places more often.

As the couple came down from the high, alarms burst into life in Harry's office, his landline phone and his mobile busting into life, Harry scrambled to a phone, scanning the bank of CCTV video's behind his desk. His night manager was on the other end of the phone shouting loud enough to Tom to also hear.

“A gun, he has a gun!” Tom ran out as Harry barked down the phone for man to get a hold of himself. Harry found the man – he called Tom.

“Head for the 3rd floor hallway. He can only go up to the 4th floor or back down to 2nd,” Harry informed Tom. “I can lock the door to the 4th floor from here.” So saying he flipped a switch on his desk. “Do not shoot. Bring the idiot to the office and we'll deal with together.”

Heart pounding, Harry watched as Tom comforted the figure on the bank of screens before him. There was a tense moment where a gun was pointed at Tom and Harry swore to himself for that reason alone, the fool would die. Anyone who pointed a gun at the man he loved deserved to die. Tom dealt with the threat calmly, much to Harry's relief and the loon was quickly knocked out. Tom waved at the camera, letting Harry know he was perfectly fine so the boy could stop worrying.

It didn't help, Harry paced around his office, glancing at the video feeds every 30 seconds. When Tom walked back into the office, a slim figure over his shoulder, Harry ran to his husband and kissed him fiercely.

“That was scary, don't ever do that again.” Harry reprimanded Tom.

“Sure, next time I'll let the crazed, gun toting man run around the building.” Tom grinned as Harry smacked his arm.

Tom walked around Harry and dropped the useless lump he had captured on the floor. “I don't recognise him off hand,” Tom said critically “He's not on any of your watch lists is he?”

Harry walked over to the prone figure lying on the floor and kicked, not so gently, so the figure now lay on his back. “Justin?” Harry blinked slowly his mind buzzing.

“Justin? Justin who?”

“Justin Finch-Fletchley, an old ex boyfriend and dancer at the Blue River Club.” Harry was stunned, what the hell was Justin doing with a gun, at midnight and in his hotel? He was going to have to shout at his security team.

“Ex-boyfriend,” Tom said slowly, drawing the word out.

“ _Old_ , ex-boyfriend. Honestly, Tom, I wasn't a monk before you, you know.” Of course, Tom would focus on that. Tom smirked at him and Harry rolled his eyes helplessly.

“If he's on from Blue River, I'll give Elf a call, see what he has to say about this old, ex boyfriend.” Tom placed a quick kiss on Harry's cheek, pulling the younger man into a hug.

Harry stared down at Justin, what had happened in the last few years to him? Did Justin even know who ran this place? Was it all just a sad coincidence? Sadly, Harry doubted it. The interview to come was going to be sad and painful. He would make Tom do it. Tom would love a chance to have a one on one chat with Justin.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks talks to Siruis and Harry is arrested.

Tom was pissed, and when Tom was pissed, people died. Tonks had escaped. He had never had anyone escape from his cells before; it was a novel and frustrating experience. He hadn't really let his temper lose for a while, Harry was usually around to tame his temper, but with Harry busy with work and being given free reign over the Justin brat, Tom was ready to really let loose.

“Rabastan!” He barked, he stormed through the hallways of the cells, heading to the cell Justin was now calling home.

“We think Tonks overpowered one of the newer members of staff; she's stronger than she looks,” Rabastan informed Tom smoothly as he fell into step with his best friend.

“She's not a normal woman, she acts way too highly trained -” Tom paused, Rabastan had stopped mid step, mouthing the words 'highly trained.'

“That's it! Tom, you're a genius! She is highly trained – Tom I have to go, I have to go talk to someone.” With that Rabastan turned right around had dashed away.

He was a genius? Well, obviously he was, but what had he said that gotten Rabastan so excited? He shrugged and came to a stop out of Justin's door, a smirk on his face.

~

Harry spun around on the reception desk chair, deep in thought. Nugget jumped on him, and Harry stopped spinning, least the cat show his displeasure with his claws. He scratched Nugget behind his ears as he continued to think.

“Harry? Earth to Harry!” Hermione waved her hand on Harry's face, and the boy blinked.

“I'm awake!”

“And here I thought you were day dreaming.” Hermione teased.

“Oi, I was thinking.”

“That explains all the steam then.”

“Why do I keep you around?”

“Because I'm the only one who will sass you,” Hermione smiled at her best friend. “If you can stop blowing smoke everywhere, a customer would like a word in the bar.”

“Oh, Ok,” Harry carefully placed Nugget on the ground, and the cat meowed his displeasure. “Which customer?”

“Andrew Brockman, room 32.”

“Alright, I'll go see him.” Andrew was one of Tom's men and a great spy. He had been staying at the hotel on Tom's orders ever since Justin had brought a gun onto the premises. Harry ran a 'No weaponry' policy on both his hotels and everyone had respected it, until now. Harry wondered over to the bow to have a chat with the spy. Nugget following close behind him, hoping for another fuss in the future.

~

Hermione watched him go. Harry had been so distracted lately, not that she could blame him. What with everything that had happened in the last few weeks, she was amazed he was even still working. Harry was a machine. She just hoped that whatever Andrew wanted Harry for was good news.

~

Tonks walked into the newly opened hotel on Richmond Hill and headed straight for the bar. She had already called and booked a room under a new name and wore a disguise, not that would fool anyone for long, but hopefully long enough. She was walking a dangerous line, no doubt Tom Riddle was already looking for her. And as for Harry, well, maybe she could worm her way back into his confidence, and if Harry told Tom she was off limits, Tom would listen to him.

The person she was meeting was already at the bar, and she smiled. “Hello, cousin.” She reached over and hugged him tightly.

“Alright, what have you done now?” Sirius asked a touch of exasperation in his voice. They weren't close, not really. They had rarely spent time together when they were children – their parents disliked each other and even as adults they lived in different worlds. Tonks hadn't even known Sirius knew Harry until recently. It really was a small world.

“Haha,” she replied, OK she had come to him a couple of times in the past for help such as she was now, but what did he expect, they were family, and she needed his help. “I need to talk to you about Harry,”

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his cousin “Harry, is practically part of the family, he calls Remus and me his uncles. I will not allow you or your boss to hurt him.”

For fuck sake, did Harry have everyone under his thumb? “I am not planning on hurting Harry; it's his husband I'm after.”

“Going after Tom will hurt Harry,” Sirius told the girl.

“He'll get over it, move on to someone new,” Tonks was losing him “Tell me the truth, do you really want Harry married to someone like Tom, really?” Sirius paused. “Just hear me out, that's all I'm asking.”

“Alright. What do you want to drink?” Tonks smiled and sat next to her cousin.

~

Harry returned home that night, to two messages waiting for him on the answering machine. One was from Tom, apologising that he would be home late, but he would also be bringing dinner with him; the second was from Sirius, wanting to meet up so they could talk. Harry sent a quick text to his uncle, telling him to name and time and place. He really didn't spend enough time with Sirius or Remus, and any excuse to hang out with them was fine in his book.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some plates to heat up in the oven, knowing Tom, he would come home with some mouth watering Caribbean food. Harry wasn't disappointed, Tom came home carrying a bag of gorgeous food, which Harry took out his husband's hands.

Harry removed the now warm plates from the oven and helped Tom serve the food before the both sat next to each other at the kitchen table.

“I have good news and bad,” Tom said taking a bite of rice. “Start with the bad then,”

“Tonks is free,” Tom paused as Harry gave him a look that clearly showed his displeasure “It was not my fault. The bitch overpowered an employee and was able to get away. But don't worry, we will find her, and she will die.” She couldn't live, not after escaping. People would think he's gone soft, that he was slipping and that was something he could not allow.

“So what was the good news?” Harry asked around a mouth full of chicken.

“I spoke to Justin.”

“Tom, that is only good for you.”

“I suppose,” he shrugged “You care too much for a man who thought it was a good idea to wave a gun around.” Harry poked the man in the ribs “I didn't have to threaten him much,” Tom sounded disappointed “He insisted he didn't know how or why he was there – at first. He changed his story when I mentioned your name.” Harry shook his head.

“Justin has never been all that smart, but he's not going to throw his career away over some relationship that has been over for years.”

“True, Justin said he met a woman at a bar, who was very interested in you. Wanted to know everything he knew or could remember about you, then offered him money to – well, he turned up with a gun.”

“He wanted to kill me?” Harry asked surprised.

“He wanted to try,” Tom said slowly, taking another bite of rice. “I think the idea was planted into his head and then someone – this woman – dangled something over him to make sure he would do it.”

“Why would a woman have something against me?” Harry wondered aloud, putting down his fork and pushing his plate away.

“I don't know, love. But I plan on finding out.”

“Tom, in case anything happens -”

“ -Nothing will happen -”

“- I love you.” Tom looked at the young man who had stolen his heart.

He would not lose Harry. Whoever is was trying to play then would pay for this shit they were putting them through. For the worry and fear, they were putting Harry through. Tom pulled Harry into his lap and kissed him, claiming the younger mouth as his own, trying to put as much love and reassurance into this kiss as he could. When they broke apart for breath, he looked down at his boy “I love you, too.”

~

Tonks stood outside Hermione's flat and gently placed flowers, wine and chocolate on the ground before knocking on the door. She retreated a safe distance and watched as Hermione opened the door and looked down. The smile that graced her face was blinding, and Tonks' heart skipped a beat. Hermione however, didn't pick the gifts. Instead, Rodolphus appeared and looked them over, picking them up for Hermione when he was sure they were bugged or worse.

Did Harry really think she would do something to Hermione? Did he think he really need to protect her like that? OK, she had drugged Hermione, but she hadn't had a choice about that, and she would apologise to Hermione for that once Harry and Tom were behind bars. She would put them there herself. Now. Sod not wanting to go after him directly. If Harry was going to mistrust her this much, she would hand over all he notes and get his arse taken in.

~

Harry pulled off his shirt and slipped off his shoes and socks; Tom was downstairs still, watching the end of some TV programme Harry had never gotten into. It was late, but tomorrow was a Saturday and Harry fully intended for them both to at the very least a lie in or a complete day off he could manage it.

He had just stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth when he heard the knock at the front door. And then another. He heard Tom swearing at whoever was on the other side as he headed to open it. Harry tuned it out; it was most likely Rabastan or someone else on Tom's team reporting in.

“Harry!” Tom's shout sounded both urgent and pissed off. Harry spat out the tooth paste and quickly washed out his mouth, before leaving the safety of the bathroom. He jogged out of the bedroom to be greeted by the police officer.

“Harry Riddle?” The man asked gruffly.

“Yeah?” Harry answered wearily.

“Come with me,” The officer snapped, grabbing Harry roughly by the arm and dragging him out into his landing and down the stairs.

“Oi! Get off me! This my house, Tom!” Tom was standing in the middle of their hallway, arguing with another police officer. He looked up at Harry's yell.

“This is bullshit. Take your hands off my husband, right now.” Tom glared at the man holding Harry and made a quick motion with his hand to remind Harry to keep silent in the presence of the police.

“Harry Riddle? You're being arrested -”

“- The fuck he is,” Tom snapped “Get off him, right now, I swear to God.” They were actually going to take Harry away for some made up crime! Oh, no. No, no,no. He would bomb the police station for this.

“- For money laundering. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on it court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.” The man continued completely ignoring Tom.

“Say nothing,” Tom ordered as he watched his husband be handcuffed and led out into a police car. He knew Harry wouldn't, but still.

Harry wanted to rage, to call them all idiots. Officers were blocking Tom from getting to him, which only annoyed him further. Harry had never been arrested before, and while he had warn handcuffs before, it had always been during sex. Now he was handcuffed and sitting in the backseat of a police car. A young looking girl sat in the driver's seat, shooting Harry curious looks in the rear view mirror. Harry glared at her. The officer who had read him his rights got into the passenger's seat and looked at him.

“Do yourself a favour kid, talk.” He turned to the woman next to him. “Drive, nothing is going to happen while he stays here.”

Harry looked out of the window as he was driven away, Tom was now on the phone, no doubt calling his lawyer, glaring at the remaining police officers who had remained at the house.

Harry remained silent throughout the car ride to the station. He was taken immediately to an interview room. Police milled in and out of the room, talking quietly to each other until finally, two walked in and sat down.

“We're just waiting on your lawyer, Mr Riddle,” Harry simply glared in response.

“Listen, off the record; you'd be much better off cooperating with us.” A brunette woman leaned across the table. “If you stay loyal to that husband of yours, well, I don't think it will end well, for either of you.”

Harry leaned forwards “Go fuck yourself.” he spat.

The door banged open, and Harry's mouth fell open with shock, oh, the bitch was dead. Tonks had walked into the room.

“Hey!” The female officer stood up “You can't be here.”

“It's my information that brought him in,” Tonks snapped she walked over to Harry “Talk to them or not, either way, you are not leaving here free.”

“If you were going for scary, you missed.”

“Out! Now!” The female officer had her hands on her hips, and Tonks finally left, slamming the door behind her. “We should probably turn the tape on, this is ridiculous.” She said to her partner, who nodded. As they both sat down, the door opened again, only this time he was Tom's Lawyer. She walked over and sat next to Harry.

“The time is 1:17am, Friday, March 15th. I am Detective Inspector Umbridge, next to me is Inspector Runcorn. Also present is the accused, Mr Harry Riddle; birth name Harry Potter and his lawyer Madam Rolanda Hooch.” Umbridge paused to look at Harry.

“Mr Riddle is accused of laundering drug money through his seemingly legitimate hotel business.”

Harry cracked his neck, if this was the bullshit line they were going to stick to, well he couldn't help them. Hooch would have roast them alive, and he would be back with Tom in time for breakfast. They had no proof, not that he would be stupid enough to launder money through his own hotels! What kind of idiot did they take him for?!

“However, before we get to that,” Umbridge said looking Harry directly in the eye. “I'd like to offer Mr Riddle condolences on the recent passing of his grandparents.” Harry narrowed his eyes, where was she going with this? “And I would like to ask Mr Riddle if he was aware that latest reports suggest the car they were travelling in was tampered with? And that his husband is the likely culprit?”

Harry sat back in his chair and offered the woman a cold look. She was going to blame Tom for the accident? Really? She was going to have to do a lot better than that before he started talking smack about his husband.

“Are you always this moronic, are you being extra stupid, just for me?” Harry asked sweetly, his eyes cold.

“I'd rather you not make claims like that unless you are actually planning on arresting Mr Riddle for murder,” Hooch said acidly.

Umbridge sat back in her chair “There are no current plans to arrest Mr Riddle, we have hands full with this one.”

“Then one; stop making unfounded accusations and two; get on with the interview.”

Harry sat back and watched as the two women squared up to each other. He felt confident, thank goodness Tom had an amazing lawyer.

~

Tom was not happy. He had called an emergency meeting. He wanted Harry out of the station as quickly as possible.

“They have nothing to hold him on,” Rabastan informed Tom “Harry doesn't launder money, they simply have no reason to even arrest him, let alone interview him.” Tom was in his home office, Rabastan, Fred and George stood in the room, looking just as concerned as Tom was.

“How long can they hold him for?” Tom asked tiredly. He should be in bed, making love to his husband, not here in the office, trying to get Harry off a made up bullshit charge.

“24 hours, unless they do find something on him and charge him with something more serious,” Rabastan answered calmly, but after catching the look on Tom's face hurried to add “But they won't find anything. Harry will be home soon. Hooch is with him right? Then you have nothing to worry about.”

Tom wished he could believe that. He would not be happy until Harry was home and away from the damned police station. They would pay. Of that he was sure. That bastard who had grabbed his husband would lose his hands before losing his life.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks is fired. Harry is freed. 
> 
> Harry/Tom smut at the end :-)

“God dammit Tonks!” Tonks flinched, this wasn't what they had planned and Harry's arrest had become a bit of a farce with half the force offering to come out to 'help' with the arrest and others turning up just see one of the infamous Riddle's being questioned. As time ticked by more and more officers turned up, excited to have of the Riddles' in an interrogation room.

“I'm sorry, but I had to bring Harry in.”

“What part of 'I want them brought in together' did you fail to understand? Do you know what you've done? Months of work wasted!” The commissioner slammed his fist onto the table, and Tonks jumped back. She had never seen him so angry before, and it was her fault.

“I had no choice, Harry crossed a line.”

“Crossed a line?” The commissioner looked at her as if she was insane “What did he do? And Tonks that had _better_ be good.” The Riddle's were always 'crossing lines' what the hell was she talking about?

Shiit. She was in so much trouble. What could she say? _Gee, commissioner, he hurt my feelings by trying to protect his friend!_ Tonks looked down at her feet, she had let her emotions get in the way and screwed up.

“I made a judgement call,” she said trying to salvage what was left of her career. “I know, this isn't what we had planned, but -”

“Riddle will walk, because of you! We have nothing to hold him on – _nothing_. If we go after the one _we actually wanted_ , it's going to look like a fishing expedition, we'll lose _both_ of them.” He was seething. They had come _so close_.

“You can put Harry away for discharging a firearm in public -” She winced. It was beyond weak. If they wanted to bring him up on that, he should have been arrested at the time.

“- He would be free in six months.” That was if they even made it to a court room. The commissioner glared at her. “Go, just go.”

“I'm sorry,” She offered, but it was too late.

~

Five hours later, Harry was fighting the urge to slump forwards and fall asleep. The questions bounced between accusing Harry of committing serious crimes to trying to get Harry to say something that would give them a reason for arresting Tom.

“Mr Riddle,” Umbridge sighed massaging her temples “Your husband has a very long list of offences against his name.”

“So then question him, oh no wait, you have questioned him before.” Harry smirked, “And he's still free.”

“And you're OK with living with someone who could potentially be a murderer?”

“Look, y'all asked me this when I first met Tom and now we're married. If I wasn't concerned then, what makes you'd think I'd be concerned now? If I had plans on leaving Tom I would have done it a very long time ago.”

Umbridge stared at him, annoyance written all over her face. “I think you need some time, away from Mr Riddle to think about the kind of man he really is,” She looked at the clock “Interview terminated at 6:37am. Mr Riddle enjoy your stay in our cells.”

Harry glared at her as she stood and left the room. “What happens now?”

“Now you wait, they're on a time limit. They have 19 more hours to charge with you something a lot more serious or let you go. Don't worry, everything is in hand.” Hooch patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. “Just be patient and remain calm.”

~

Tom was waiting outside. His phone had been ringing off the hook all night. Harry's uncle Sirius had called multiple times and Tom had shut him down pretty quickly. He had no idea why the man wanted to speak with him so urgently, but it could wait until Harry was out (and not charged.)

Hooch slid smoothly into the passenger seat. “Well, it can't be said that the Riddle's are boring. You certainly know how to keep a woman entertained.”

“How is Harry?” Tom asked the moment she was inside.

“Fed up, but that's to be excepted,” Hooch replied with a shrug.

“Can they prove anything?”

“No, but they're digging for more information.”

“They're going to be disappointed. Harry is a vault, he proved that when he was kidnapped.”

“When did Harry get himself kidnapped?” Hooch was shocked, she had never heard of any kidnapping.

“It was before we admitted to dating each other, he spent eight hours being integrated about me and my wrong doings and he never said a word.” Not that he could have said much at the time, Harry hadn't been part of his organisation back then.

“It must be love,” Hooch teased and then laughed at the look Tom gave her. “Alright, to business. Umbridge is leading the questioning.” Tom groaned and banged his head on the steering wheel. “Well, quite. She opened with – and you're going to love this – asking Harry if he was aware that you were behind the deaths of Lord and Lady Potter -”

“Wait,” Tom said interrupting her. Alarm bells were ringing in his head. “Not long ago, someone sent Harry pictures and DVDs suggesting I was unfaithful. The idea was to undermine his faith in me, leading to us breaking up and it almost worked.” Tom hummed as he thought. “If Harry had believed that lie, and then been told this – he might have talked.”

“It's possible,” Hooch agreed. “It's very sly though.”

“I need to talk with my people.” Tom decided.

“Go, you won't be seeing Harry until we can get him out of there.” She stepped out of the car, closed the door and then rested her head on the window. “Umbridge and her team are going to have a very rough few hours, they need to get together a case against Harry out thin air, so try not to worry too much, OK?”

Tom nodded, “It serves them right,” Tom said bitterly “You're staying?”

“I am, you never know when they're going to want to interview him again.” And as much as she wanted to go home and get some sleep. Staying at the police station meant less waiting around for her to arrive for Harry.

~

Tonks paced the interview room. She technically shouldn't be doing this, but she was now way past caring. The door opened and a tired looking Harry walked along with his lawyer. Fuck it.

“You don't need her, this is an informal interview.”

Harry and Hooch traded looks before they both laughed. “There's no such thing,” Hooch told Tonks. “You're going to do this by the book or we're leaving.” Harry and Hooch stood behind their seats, waiting for Tonks to make a decision.

“Fine,” Tonks sat down, annoyed that there would be a record of this. She pressed down tape player, once Harry and Hooch was seated and began. “The time is 9:53am, Saturday, March 16th.”

“And I was so hoping for a lie in this weekend.” Harry sighed.

“Explain why you did it.”

“Did what?” Harry knit his brows in confusion, what was she talking about now?

“You know what,” Tonks bit out, at Harry's blank look she added, “You stationed Rodolphus LeStrange to look after Hermione.”

“No, I didn't. Rodolphus works with Tom.” Harry said perplexed.

“Then Tom ordered it,”

“No, he didn't. He would have told me if he had.” Tom told Harry everything, he would have known if he sent Rodolphus to guard Hermione.

Tonks began to have a sinking feeling in her stomach. “Then why was he inside Hermione's flat?”

“I have no idea,” Harry answered truthfully. “How do you know he was inside the flat?”

“Because I was there, I saw him.”

“Is that why I'm here fielding questions over something I know nothing about? You saw one of Tom's guys with Hermione and thought what? That I was worried you would hurt her to get to me? Did your jealousy get the best of you?” Tonks said nothing but simply glared at Harry. “It did,” He said shocked “It really did. You saw someone that wasn't you with Hermione and thought I had something to do with it.”

“Of course you had something to do with it! You probably filled her mind with bullshit. If you told her about – I'd lose her and that's _your fault_.”

“You are the one that drugged her to get information on me. If Hermione knows that's your fault.” He had not known Tonks' feelings for Hermione had run this deep and he hadn't told Hermione about the Rohypnol, if only because she would freak out and worry and she didn't deserve that.

“Tonks,” Hooch sent the woman a deadly smile. “Your career is over.”

“Her name is Tonks?” “Special Agent Nymphadora Tonks, tasked with bringing down drug dealers, crime lords, you know 'bad guys'”

“Ooh,” Harry said, smiling for the first time in hours. Tom was going to love that little bit of information. “So you were spying on us, how interesting to know.”

“Spying?” Hooch asked sharply

“Yup, she came to work for me. Though I knew her as Ella Jackson.”

Hooch looked like Christmas had come early “You spied on him and the best you can do is Money Laundering?” Tonks fidgeted nervously. She was in deep shit.

“Harry, we're leaving.” Hooch pushed back her chair and stood. Harry did the same next to her.

“No, you're not.” They couldn't leave. Harry couldn't leave, not when he knew her real name!

“You brought him here on some trumped up charge, over a woman, -” Hooch smirked at her “You have nothing to keep him here any longer and we will be filing a complaint and we will have your job.”

“I -”

“We have video and audio proof,” Hooch pointed to a corner that a had a clear view of the table they'd been sitting at, where a video camera was recording everything they did. “You have wasted my clients time and we are leaving. If you want him to stay, you'd better arrest him.”

Tonks looked sick. She had nothing. Umbridge had nothing on Harry either, much to their mutual annoyance. There was a heavy beat of silence.

“Good bye, Tonks, expect to hear from office soon.” With that Hooch opened the door and waved Harry through.

Tonks watched the pair leave, fear racing through her. Harry knew her real name. He knew where she worked and what she did. She needed to make sure her will was up to date.

~

“Come and get your _free_ husband!” Harry smiled when he heard Tom's cheer down the phone. “You're going to want to pick me up, I have so much to tell you.” Harry stood, leaning against a wall in the main section of the police station. Two women, who looked drunk were sitting next to each other, staring at a phone. A worried looking parent stood next to the counter, eyes red from crying. Police officers milled around, most staring at him. Some even pointing, talking to their friends.

Harry hung up the phone and stuffed it into his pocket. He finally had his phone back, he felt connected the world once more. The phone buzzed and Harry pulled it back out and pressed the green button, accepting the call.

“Hey, Sirius,” Harry listened intently to his uncle “Is she now? Huh. I can't promise to control Tom's temper -” Harry laughed at his uncle's suggestion, “I promise to try. Love ya.” Well, fine. He placed the phone back into his pocket.

“Right, here's the rest of your belongings, is Tom coming?” Hooch asked, handing a see through bag over to Harry.

“Yup,” The man smiled. “I know it's only been a few hours, but I can't wait to see him again.”

“Perfectly understandable,” She looked at Harry “Don't tell him I said this but – you two are good together. You bring the humanity back to him.”

“He's good for me, too.” Harry grinned. Hooch shook his hand and then left, presumably to catch up on some sleep before raining fiery hell into the police.

Harry waited inside for a little while longer, Tom would let him know once he was here. After a few more moments, he heard a voice he knew very well.

“Harry!” Tom rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. “Are you OK? Do I have to break a couple of heads?”

“Perhaps, but we should get out of here before I tell you.” Harry leaned up and kissed Tom, savouring his touch.

“Mmm, let's go then.” Tom swatted Harry's butt and laughing, they left the police station.

“I never want to that again,” Harry said, once he was back in Tom's car. He relaxed into the warm leather seat and closed his eyes happily.

Tom started the engine and pulled away. “You won't ever have to, I promise.”

“I believe you. Anyway, I have loads of information for you,” Harry smirked, “I know Ella's real name.” Tom pulled over and stopped the car turning to face a grinning Harry.

“Talk, right this second.”

“Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, she works for the police. She's a special agent and yup, she was supposed to spy on us - until she fell for Hermione and let her emotions get the way.” Tom was open mouthed. “Off subject – when did Hermione start seeing Rodolphus, isn't he still married?”

“ _Hermione and Rodolphus_?”

“A surprise for you, too huh?” Harry continued “So anyway, Tonks -Thats what everyone else calls her – got her panties in a bunch after seeing Herm and Dolph together, she blamed me for Dolph being there -”

“ - Why you?” Tom frowned.

“Because Tonks used Hermione. She fished for information about me and by extension us, she drugged Hermione for fuck sake – she thinks I placed Dolph at Hermione's for her protection.”

“That's, well – I can see why she would think you would do that,” Tom said thoughtfully “It also explains why she managed to fucking escape me. She a trained fighter. Fuck her.”

“Tom, love of my life, you supposed to fuck _me_ , not her.”

“I can do that,” Tom said, he pulled Harry close to him and reached down the boy's trousers, squeezing his cock.

“Tom, people could see!” Harry hissed. He didn't mind screwing in public, he did mind screwing inside a car that was parked on the side of a busy main road with people walking about.

“Oh fine,” Tom pouted “Let's go somewhere more private.” Tom started the car again and drove, one hand on Harry's thigh. Harry shook his head smiling, his husband was a right horny bastard sometimes and he loved it.

~

Tonks quickly packed a bag, no doubt Harry would tell Tom everything as soon as he could and she wasn't going to stay around to be captured by Tom's men. She had a feeling this time she wasn't going to live long to escape. If she didn't get out now, she would die.

She ran out of her flat and headed to her car. She would drive to the airport and pick the first plane she could get on, it didn't matter where she went, as might even get off the plane and get on a different one, just to confuse anyone that might be following her.

She had failed. She had let her feelings for Hermione to cloud her judgement and now she had lost everything. The one she wasn't going to lose, was her life. She threw her bags into the car and slammed the trunk shut.

She had money, she could start over some place. A new life, one that didn't involve lies and criminals. She was done with this way of life.

~

Tom decided in the end, to simply go home and screw Harry silly in their bed. Any more information could wait until they had become reacquainted with each other's bodies.

Harry raced ahead of Tom and jumped up and down on the bed with joy until he was tackled and brought down by his husband. The couple wrestled, playfully hitting each other with pillows. Laughing the cuddled up to each other. Tom placed a kiss on Harry's temple. Whenever they had to be apart – by choice or otherwise, it felt arduous. Being apart wasn't for them, they preferred being in each other's company.

Harry laid down the bed, grinning. Tom all put ripped of Harry's jeans and underwear. Harry stopped him, shaking his head. His pushed his husband onto his back and straddled him.

“Let me,” Harry smiled. He moved backwards, slowly unzipping Tom's jeans, making the man growl in frustration. Harry chuckled, pulling the offending item down slowly, doing the same with the pants.

He took Tom's cock in his mouth, sucking gently. Tom was already rock hard to Harry's amusement. He relaxed and took Tom balls deep, allowing Tom to hit the back of his neck. Tom groaned in pleasure, lacing his hands in Harry's hair, pushing the man further down. Harry allowed it, confident he take any roughness his husband could dish out.

“Jesus, -” Tom panted, he looked down, to see Harry smirking up at him. Harry pulled off, before taking him fully down again and Tom watched with lust filled eyes as Harry swallowed his dick whole. He would never tire of watching Harry deep throat him.

Harry worked Tom's cock for a while before Tom pulled him fully off and looked flipped him on his back. Harry pulled his legs up as Tom fetched the lube. Tom's fingers circled his entrance, now fully coated and then pushed in. Harry sighed in pleasure.

Tom crooked a finger and expertly found his husband's prostate. Harry let out a shout and Tom smirked. He pulled his fingers and pushed his cock in, needing to be inside his husband.

“About time!” Harry teased. Tom leaned out and bit Harry's jaw and the younger man arched into the touch.

Tom looked down at Harry as he slammed into the younger man. Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and buried his head into the crook of Tom's shoulder as Tom screwed him. Tom planted on arm onto the bed for balance and pulled Harry's head back so he could kiss him. His hips continued to slam into the younger body and he marvelled at the fact that even after all these years, Harry was still so tight. It always felt as though he was screwing a virgin for the first time. His mind tried to imagine a virginal Harry but couldn't, his husband was dirty in the best possible way.

Harry's arse was like a vice around his cock, squeezing and tightening at just the right moments to spur Tom on even more. It was delightful.

“Shit, Tom. I'm not going to last much longer.” Harry panted, breaking off the kiss.

Tom pushed Harry back down, pulling the boy closer to his body, driving himself in even deeper. Harry arched his back, moaning deeply, throwing his head around. His hips moving frantically as Harry desperately tried to keep up with Tom's pace.

“Come on baby, come for me.” Tom panted and Harry, willing slave to his husband's voice did as he was told. He came, spilling cum over his chest.

He closed his eyes, faintly aware of Tom swearing, but very aware of him following him into oblivion. Harry smiled tiredly as he felt Tom cum deep inside him, filling his bowels. He pulled Tom down, hugging his husband close as tiredness crept over their bones. The stress of the last few hours; the fact neither of them had really slept and now a powerful orgasm washed over them, demanding that they both give into the weariness of their bodies.

Tom gently pulled out of the hug and slipped out his husband, watching in fascination as cum dribbled out. He laid down next to Harry and pulled him close. Together they fell asleep in each other's arms. The problems, troubles and issues that Harry's police ordeal had caused could wait a few more hours. 

Tomorrow the world would burn.

~

Tonks had almost made to the airport when she noticed that she was being followed. She made a sharp right turn, so did the car behind her. Shit. She couldn't identify the car. Bugger it. She drove, taking odd turns and driving the wrong way up one-way streets. She jumped out the car and ran. She ran down three different streets before she spotted a couple getting out of the car. She pulled out her gun and ordered them to hand over the keys. She drove off. After several minutes, she repeated her actions. Ditch the car, find a new one, drive. Rinse, wash, repeat. The person must have lost her by now, maybe he or she was two cars behind. She couldn't be sure. She hadn't been able to see the driver.

What she needed was a safe house, but she was out of the force, disgraced. She would not get help there and how could she be sure her phone hadn't been tapped? She needed to calm down and think. She needed to hide.

Stay low and then try to fly out. She needed to get people off her back. Of course! The answer hit her like a bolt of lightning. She turned the wheel of the newest car and headed for safety. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, remember me? I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! This chapter has been a bugger to write, but here it is at last! Woot, woot!
> 
> Sadly, we are coming to a close with this, there one, maybe two chapters left. *Sniffs* I'm going to miss them! 
> 
> So: Tom gets teased, Harry hugs Hermione and we find out what happens to Tonks. The woman is revealed. 
> 
> Y'all ready? Then we'll begin...

Claire walked into her flat, dropping her bag down on the couch. Today had been a long day and she was ready to curl up in bed and watch crap TV before asleep. She didn’t get a chance though, huddled in the corner of her small living room was an old friend. The no nonsense blonde, shook her hair free from her ponytail and spoke in her soft, Glasgow accent:

‘Hello Tonks.’ The other woman looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears still streaked down them.

‘You have to hide me, please. They’ll kill me if they find me.’ Tonks had turned to Claire in sheer desperation. While they weren’t close friends – Tonks had made contact with the blonde after discovering Claire had moved from Glasgow to London to work in Harry’s old club. As far as Tonks could make out, Claire had only met with Harry once and the two only interacted on a work basis. Harry and plenty of people that were just employees and Tonks had been confident that Claire was one of those people.

Claire sighed. ‘Someone wants to kill you? Why?’

‘I pissed of the Riddles and,’ Tonks gulped, trying to steady her breathing ‘ _them_. I’m in way over my head this time. I should have walked away. Why didn’t I walk away?’

‘Alright,’ Claire rubbed he temples and then made her way over to her scared friend. ‘Start from the beginning.’ She sat down next to Tonks and cuddled her. She had thought her friend was just being dramatic at first, but the continued crying and mention of the Riddle’s soon changed her mind. _Oh, Tonks, what have you done?_

~*~

‘We’ll find her.’ The woman narrowed her cold eyes in displeasure as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone ‘Of course, we will she can’t have got far, there aren’t many places Tonks can go for help.’ Tonks had no friends left. She was all out of places to hide and the wolves were circling.

‘The fact you couldn’t kill in the first place shows your ineptitude.’ The woman sneered ‘I will deal with the girl myself.’ With that she rang off and turned to face the only other person she trusted. ‘Tonks escaped, but not for much longer. She’s living on borrowed time.’

~*~

When Harry woke the next morning it was still dark, he slipped out of bed, coming to stand in front of the floor length bedroom windows, Tom insisted on being installed. Last night had been amazing, he still ached with the pleasant soreness of it. Outside, the moon was still visible, and London looked still and peaceful. Tom's arms wrapped around him, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

‘Didn't mean to wake you,’ He offered to Tom's reflection.

‘You didn't,’ Tom kissed the side if Harry's head fondly. ‘I just instinctively know when you're awake.’ Harry laughed.

The moment was broken when Harry and Tom's phone began ringing. Harry glanced at the clock, it was not even 7am, Harry sighed into Tom's embrace. ‘It's going to be a long day, isn't it?’

‘Yup, come on.’

Harry turned around in Tom's arms and kissed his husband properly. ‘Or we could just ignore the world for little why longer and stay here.’

‘Alright, but only for a little while.’ Tom smiled.

Harry’s phone decided to ring at that moment and they both sighed. ‘Someone really wants to get a hold of us, huh?’ Harry slumped against his husband. ‘Damn it.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Answer it,’ He kissed the top of Harry’s head. ‘It might be nothing.’

Sighing with frustration, Harry pulled away from his husband’s arms to answer the annoyance that was his phone. ‘Hello? Oh. What have you -, I see. No, do nothing for now. Yup. I’ll text you when I know when we’re ready to move, tell no one else.’ Harry hung the phone and glanced back at Tom. ‘I think I know where Tonks is.’

~*~

Claire paced her flat, Tonks watching her every move. The no nonsense blonde tried to calm her racing thoughts. Tonks had gone against some very powerful people. If she left the house, she could very well come home to find Tonks missing or dead. If she stayed, she risked her own life. Was she really going to put her own life above Tonks’?

‘Look, no one knows you’re here, right?’ Tonks nodded. She had made damn sure she had thrown of anyone who might be following her before coming here. She couldn’t just risk her friend’s life so carelessly.

‘Claire, if you have to go, go. I can look after myself. I don’t want to be a burden.’ _You already are_ , Claire thought sadly.

‘I – no, I’m just going to worry that I’ll come back and find your corpse.’ Claire sighed and sat down on the chair opposite Tonks. ‘You’ve really got yourself into a mess.’

‘I know, I’m sorry. It was never supposed to be like this.’

~*~

Two days later, Harry pulled his silver Harley Deluxe into a parking spot, next to Claire’s small Ford. He looked up at the apartment building and ran his hand through his hair. When he had met the feisty blonde barmaid while travelling through Scotland, he never thought she would become so useful.

When she had called, wondering if he was serious about offering her a job, he had been ecstatic. Claire was just the type of woman he needed on his team. He had given her a job at Club Fiyah and then asked her to become friends with Ella and keep on eye on her.

Harry shoved his hands into his jacket pockets ad made his way over to the building. He wasn’t Tom. Despite everything, Harry still felt compassion for Tonks. He would give the woman a chance. A single chance. If she was smart she would take it.

Harry rapt smartly on the door and waited, he could hear a muffled conversation and then Claire face appeared in the doorway. ‘Oh, thank goodness.’ She stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her. She pulled Harry close and hugged him tightly.

‘Hey,’ Harry hugged her warmly. ‘I hope she hasn’t been driving you mad.’

‘If I have to watch anymore daytime TV, I’m going to go bonkers.’ Claire lightly punched Harry in the arm ‘Don’t go getting blood everywhere.’

Harry winced ‘I don’t plan on hurting anyone today.’ Claire gave him a warning look and then opened the door, inviting him in.

‘Hey, Tonks!’ Harry called as he entered the flat.

Tonks scrambled to her feet, dashing across the room, needing to put space between them. ‘What? How?’

‘Shut up and listen,’ Harry ordered, he walked into the middle of the room, removing his hands from his pockets as he did so, showing he was unarmed. ‘I am pissed at you. _Tom_ is pissed at you. However, we are going to extend to you an offer of protection. We want information and we know you have it. So, work with us and live or…’ Harry trailed off, shrugging.

‘You think you can protect me?’ Tonks was dumbfounded. She had been sure she would’ve been killed on sight. They were offering to protect her?

‘I know Tom and I can protect you. If I can find you here, how long do you think it will take the others to track you down? Do you want to die? Do you want to risk Claire’s life? Do the smart thing Tonks.’

There was a tense moment of silence as Tonks weighed her options. She could go with Harry, sure. But, she could also stay here, she had made it this, long hadn’t she?

‘This had better not be a trick,’ She couldn’t stay. She couldn’t keep risking Claire’s life like this.

‘It’s not a trick,’ Harry dropped his hands to sides ‘So, are you coming?’

‘Sure, I guess.’ Tonks shrugged, not looking at Harry.

‘Perfect,’ Harry slipped his hands back to into his pockets. ‘Thanks,’ he offered to Claire. ‘Come on then, let’s ride.’

‘Ride?’ Tonks repeated disbelieving ‘Ride? You didn’t. Harry tell me you didn’t.’

Tonks followed an amused Harry out of the flat, giving Claire a quick hug as she did so and then out of the building.

Her horror was soon confirmed. Harry was walking over to a bike. Tonks closed her eyes and swore. She hated motorbikes. She felt exposed. At least a car had sides, should anyone try to shoot at them.

Harry threw a helmet to her. ‘Come on, it’s not going to bite.’ Harry rolled the back backwards, manoeuvring the bike from its parked position.

‘But – I, where’s the second seat?’

‘Behind me,’ Tonks looked at the bike. She was going to die. This was how she died. ‘Will you stop being a drama queen and just hop on?’ Harry was already astride the Harley and had kicked into life.

Sighing, she sat awkwardly behind Harry, helmet firmly on. He shook his head and yanked at her arms, wrapping them around his middle.

‘Hold on tight.’ With that they were off. Tonks prayed silently, hoping she would still be alive at the end.

~*~

Tom paced around his study, trying not to look at the clock every two seconds. ‘Why did I let Harry talk me into this?’

‘The truthful answer is that talking wasn’t involved,’ Rabastan smirked ‘I’m guessing the real answer involves you, Harry, and a bed.’ Tom glared at him. ‘But the answer I’m going to go with is that Harry asked you nicely.’

‘Why does everyone assume Harry and I fuck like horny rabbits?’ Tom sat on the edge of his desk, trying not to look as restless as he felt.

‘Because you do fuck like horny rabbits.’ Rodolphus offered, fighting back a laugh.

‘If Harry was a woman, you’d have an army of children by now.’ Rabastan added.

‘I’m going to murder you both.’ Tom assured his most trusted friends. The pair grinned.

‘Tom love, we have to talk about this murder everyone fetish you have.’ Harry walked stiff legged into the study, rubbing his ribs.

Tom was instantly by his husband’s side, checking for any sign of injury. Harry sighed and let his husband get on with it.

‘You hurt him.’ Tom growled at the dark-haired woman standing in the doorway.

‘I didn’t mean to!’ Tonks jumped back, afraid of what Tom might do to her.

‘Do you know what I do to people that hurt what’s mine?’ He narrowed his eyes, Harry would forgive him for murdering the little bitch eventually.

‘Oh enough,’ Harry pushed himself away from Tom ‘I rode the Harley, she’s scared of bikes. It was my fault, I should have taken one of the cars. Calm it.’ Harry wiggled a finger in front on Tom’s face.

‘Or what?’ Tom sucked the digit into his mouth, biting gently. Harry raised an eyebrow at his husband’s antics.

‘Or you’re sleeping alone tonight.’ Tom bit the finger once more, before letting Harry remove it.

‘Alright fine, but I swear, Tonks. Hurt him again and I’ll -,’ Harry cut Tom off mid threat with a heated kiss.

‘Maybe we should give them some privacy.’ Rodolphus stood, grabbing his brother by the arm when he made no effort to move.

‘Not like horny rabbits, my arse.’ Rabastan muttered under his breath.

The two brothers ushered a bewildered Tonks into the kitchen. She had forgotten that Harry and Tom could get like this.

‘How long have they been apart?’ She inquired.

‘Couple of days.’ Rabastan shrugged, putting the kettle on. ‘Do you think we should order food? They’re gonna be a while.’

Tonks sat awkwardly as Rabastan and Rodolphus continued to talk. She hated being in the same room as Rodolphus, knowing that Hermione had chosen him over her. How could she? Tonks had no idea what anyone, let alone Hermione, could see in Rodolphus. He was married, for crying out loud.

‘Hey,’ Harry appeared in the kitchen. The bottom half of his shirt had been undone, exposing firm tanned skin. ‘Why are we all in here all of sudden?’

‘You and Tom looked like you do could with some alone time.’ Rodolphus informed his young boss.

‘Hm, not saying you’re not wrong, but we also have work to do.’

‘Where is Tom?’ Rabastan asked.

‘Talking to a contact,’ Harry leaned against the side of the dining room table. ‘Getting back on track, Tonks, we really do need to have a little chat.’

~*~

Tonks did her best to answer all of Tom and Harry’s questions. They were surprisingly well informed. They were also unforgiving. The first time she had slipped and lied, Tom had flown into a fearsome fury. If Harry hadn’t been in the room, reminding Tom that he couldn’t kill her just yet, she would probably be dead by now.

As it was, the worst of her injuries was a broken arm. After her integration, Rodolphus led her to a spacious bedroom. The idea of leaving crossed her mind. Could she leave? Where would she go? She had nowhere to escape to anymore. She was out of favours.

The woman, the police and the Riddles all wanted something from her. It said a lot about the situation she was in, that she actually felt safer with Tom and Harry.

Thoughts of what the Woman would do to her, should she ever find her was truly terrifying. Tonks may have been put on the job by the commissioner, but it was the Woman who was really calling the shots.

Maybe she would be best off just heading herself over, back to the woman. Sure, it would mean her life would end - but was a life in captivity better than death? The battle of helping the Riddle's vs just leaving and going to certain death raged in her mind, finally, after several days, she came to a decision. 

~*~

Tonks dressed quickly and silently. She was helping the Riddles, had she lost her mind? Perhaps. But she hadn’t told them everything – she couldn’t, not with Rodolphus being in the same room most of the time. She was running out of things to tell them and for what, it wasn't like she was going to get a 'Thank You' card. When did helping the enemy become the better option? She had some dignity left, a tiny piece of pride tucked away for sake keeping. 

Seeing Rodolphus still felt a like a punch in the gut, that Hermione had picked a married man over her. Things could have been very different if Hermione could have just loved her. She couldn’t stay here. Not anymore. 

She left the bedroom, they had given her as a “guest” and tip toed down the corridor and stairs, holding her breath every time a floor board or step creaked. It took her far longer to reach the cold marble floor of the entryway than it should have, but she didn’t care. She made it through the doors when another problem confronted her – the gates.

‘Leaving?’ Tonks spun, hand clutching at her heart. A cigarette dangling from his mouth and his phone screen lighting up his face in the dark, Rodolphus was leaning against the wall, beside the front door. She hadn’t even noticed him.

‘Like you care,’ She snapped.

‘You’re right, I don’t,’ The man smirked ‘I’m just wondering what I should tell my boss, because he _will_ care.’

‘Ha, Tom only cares because of Harry.’

‘Well, partly. Tom only cares because of who Harry’s godfather is.’ Tonks found herself intrigued, in spite of herself. ‘Who?’

‘Sirius Black. You know him, right? Harry calls him “Uncle” and when _Uncle Sirius_ asks Harry and Tom to protect his cousin, they do.’

Well, she hadn’t known Sirius was Harry’s godfather, but she did know how close they were. Sirius had asked Harry to protect her? She hadn’t expected that from her cousin, but it made sense. She was still leaving.

‘I’ve done my part, I’ve answered their questions. I’m leaving.’

‘You leave, you die.’ He dropped the cigarette and stamped it out.  

'I stay I die!' She hit back hotly, she breathed deeply and then said more calmly ‘I know, I didn’t think I was ready, but I am. I don’t even know who I am anymore. It’s better this way.’

‘How noble,’ Rodolphus sneered. ‘If you’re so keen on dying, stay here. Tom has just brought himself a new knife set he’s been hoping to test out...’

Tonks wrinkled her nose. ‘I’ll pass if it’s all the same to you.’

Rodolphus shrugged. ‘Have it your way,’ He played with his phone for a second and the gate opened ‘Enjoy your death!’ He pocketed the phone and walked into the house without looking back at her.

Tonks walked through the gates, if she was going to die, she would die with honour and not at the hands of the enemy. 

~*~

‘What do you mean you just let her leave? Why the fuck didn’t you stop her?!’ To say Harry was pissed would be an understatement. Harry and Tom and had walked into the kitchen that morning to Rodolphus telling his brother about Tonks leaving during the night.

‘ _Harry_.’ Tom hissed his husband’s name in warning.

Harry turned, ‘Tom you need better people, Rodolphus is an idiot. Please kill him.’

‘Hey!’ Both LeStrange brothers were know on their feet, hands on the hips, where their guns were hidden.

‘Everyone _SIT!’_ Sometimes Tom wondered if he was dealing with children or adults. ‘Dolph, letting her leave was foolish and you should have stopped her. Harry go eat, I can’t deal with you when you’re hungry.’

Harry scowled as the brothers bit back laughter.

~*~

The woman looked down at Tonks, disappointment written on her face. ‘I had such high hopes for you.’ She shook her head. ‘Molly, she’s all yours.’

Molly Weasley stepped forward. Bill had called her a “desperate socialite”, which was fair. Molly had married into the Weasley’s not for love, but for status. Arthur’s family held a seat in the House of Lords, a seat that one day would have been belonged to Arthur. _Please_. Molly convinced Arthur to allow her oldest son, Percy, to take the seat instead. Percy was bright, but still easily manipulated. With her wholesome figure and fiery red hair, Molly could command a room with just her mere presence. She had only wanted to the best for her children and two had gone to work for the man who would eventually murder their brother! And Molly wasn’t the only one with a grudge against the Riddle’s.

‘You really thought you could run away? That you could hide from _us_? We’ve been pulling your strings for too long for that to happen.’ Molly raised a foot and brought in down hard on Tonks’ face. ‘Tom Riddle killed my son, and your foolishness is going to let get away with it!’ She stopped on Tonks’ face again, the younger woman winced, unbale to fight back. ‘And now you’ll pay for it.’

Tonks gritted her teeth. They lacked the imagination to cause real pain. Tom, he could cause real pain, he was creative – these two? Ha. Amateurs. Her death would be slow, that was guaranteed – but only because they were incompetent.

‘The Riddles are going to destroy you both.’ The jibe was meet with a swift kick the ribs, but it had been worth it. It had shown the fear that lurked in both women’s eyes.

~*~

_‘Undercover Agent, Nymphadora Tonks, more commonly known by her last name “Tonks” was confirmed as dead today, by Scotland Yard. Tonks was part of an Elite Taskforce that dealt with the tasking of taking down some of the worst Crime and Drug Lord’s in the world. Her current mission is classified, but we believe was focused in London._

_‘Tonks’ head was found floating in Hampstead Heath’s Bird Sanctuary Pond by a member of the public. Scotland Yard has set up an information line -,’_

Hermione turned off the TV, eyes wet. Tonks was dead, she wasn’t sure how to process this. The sound of the service bell ringing pulled her away from thinking about Tonks. Wiping her eyes, she headed back out to the reception desk, a bright smile plastered on her face.

‘Hello, welcome to the King John Hotel, how may I help you today?’ A round, angry looking woman dressed all in pink stood at the counter. Hermione instantly felt on edge. She remained calm, silently pressing the call button to Harry’s office, altering him of a problem.

‘Two double rooms.’ The woman said abruptly.

‘There is a three-month waiting list for a double room, I’m afraid,’ Hermione watched as the woman’s eyes bugged out of her head at the news. ‘May I take your name and place you on the waiting list? Perhaps I can suggest another hotel if you need rooms for tonight?’

‘Fuck off, Umbridge.’ Harry could not believe the nerve of this woman ‘We don’t allow police scum in here.’

‘Just criminal scum then?’

‘I’d have anyone but you,’ Harry assured the woman, ‘And as I own this place, I can have anyone but you. You’re banned. Leave or give me the pleasure of kicking your fat ass out of the door.’ Harry made to move, as if he was going to step out from behind the reception desk.

‘Are you threating a police officer?’ Umbridge asked sweetly.

‘No, I was using my rights as a business owning citizen, which are protected by the laws you supposedly uphold.’

Hermione smiled to herself as Harry held his ground against the rude woman, her friend had never liked bullies. ‘Mr. Riddle, would you like me to contact the police and have her removed from the premises?’

‘Sure,’ Harry answered with a sly grin ‘I’m sure her colleagues would love to arrest old frog face here.’ There was a tense moment as Hermione quietly picked up the phone and started dialling. Harry’s smirk deepened with every passing moment.

‘Fine, I’ll leave,’ Umbridge spat coldly. ‘But make no mistake Potter, I am watching you.’

‘Terrified.’ Harry rolled his eyes, utterly unconcerned.

‘You’d better be.’ Umbridge walked out, Harry followed, making sure the bitch actually left.

‘I can not stand her, if she ever comes back, just call her buddies, I’m sure they’d love to have a chance to mock her.’

‘Sure, Harry,’ Hermione smiled, before pausing. Harry, could I – maybe take the afternoon off?’

‘Course you can,’ Harry frowned has he took a proper look at his friend ‘What’s happened?’

‘Tonks is dead. It’s been all over the news, the police have found her head.’

‘…Her head? Damn. Sure, take as much time as you need, OK?’ Harry walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug.

‘You’re the best.’ Hermione buried her head into the crook of Harry’s shoulder, feeling safe for the first time since she had seen the news. Harry was a safe harbour in a world that she understood less and less.

‘Ha, if I was the best I would’ve been able to save her.’ Harry still hated that Rodolphus had let Tonks walk away, maybe if the man had acted, she would still be here – or just maybe, this was fated to be.

Hermione sighed tiredly ‘Sometimes you have to be willing to save yourself and she -, she walked head first into danger and called it fun, I don’t think there’s anything you could have done.’

‘Hmm, do you need to go now?’

‘No, but thanks,’ Hermione offered him a half smile ‘I need to get someone to cover me and you need to offer your condolences to Sirius.’

‘Oh, I hadn’t even thought about that, I should call him.’ Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket and headed back to his office, he stopped and turned back to Hermione. ‘If you need someone to speak to, or whatever, I’m here for you, yeah?’

‘I know, thanks Harry.’

‘If you call Rodolphus in an hour, he’ll be free to comfort you.’ Harry winked. Hermione flipped him off, laughing.

~*~

‘Now what do we do?’ Molly asked, one of their problems may now be dead; but the real targets were still very much alive.

‘We wait, I want to see how they react.’ The other woman said, eyes glued to the TV screens. Tonks’ “mysterious” death was headline news and raking up the air time.

‘If they don’t?’ Molly was getting frustrated. She didn’t want to wait, she wanted the Riddles on their knees, begging for mercy – that she would not give, before she delivered the final blow that ended their lives. She would kill Harry first. The pain on Tom’s face would be a sight to be behold as he watched his lover die in front of him. Maybe she would make Harry bleed to death. Tom would be bound, injured, unable to do anything but watch as the life drained from Harry. The sooner that day came, the better.

‘That’ll just prove what monsters they truly are and make their deaths even more painful.’ Molly smiled at that. Yes, let them show themselves to be devils, their punishment would increase for every foul sin they made.

~*~

Tom leaned against the kitchen door, enjoying the sight of a almost naked Harry cook. Harry had arrived home much earlier than he had, and had clearly taken a shower. His hair was still wet, and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry unfiltered, was adorable and sexy. His man was head banging to some metal band (Harry had tried to teach him band names, but had failed spectacularly.)

‘I know you’re watching,’ Harry looked up from the onions he was dicing. ‘Come help me.’

Tom slid behind his husband and kissed the back of his neck ‘I’d rather fuck you.’ Harry shivered and ground his arse against Tom. Tom pulled Harry tight to him and slid a hand down to Harry’s jeans, squeezing the hardening cock.

‘Babe, as much as I love you, we do need to eat; even if it’s just to maintain our stamina.’ Tom could be such an insatiable bastard.

‘Alright, fine. Cook quickly so we can eat and then we have an early night.’ Tom squeezed Harry’s dick again, earning a slap to his hand from his husband.

‘Stop, fiend! You can bugger me all night _after_ we eat,’ Harry kicked at Tom’s legs playfully ‘And to deflate your boner – do you know who murdered Tonks yet?’

‘You’re an evil brat,’ Tom informed his husband. He moved away from Harry and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. ‘No, we haven’t, we are looking into it of course.’

‘Good,’ Harry tipped the onions into the pot he had boiling on the stove and began chopping the carrots. ‘Umbridge came by today. I banned her from the hotel.’

‘I’ll file a complaint against her in the morning.’

‘You do that, I threatened to call her work mates on her.’ Tom laughed, the image of Umbridge being handcuffed by her colleagues was satisfying. He would have to find a way to make it happen.

‘I don’t like her,’ Harry said quietly ‘She gives me the creeps.’ The was something about Umbridge that seemed…off. Harry could well believe that she was the devil, she had the same vibe.

‘I’ll put some people on her, it won’t hurt to have a couple of eyes on her.’ Tom eyed the pot Harry was placing the vegetables into. ‘If you’re just making stew, can’t you put on low?’

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his husband. ‘I suppose…’

Tom patted the oak dinner table ‘We have no planned guests for the rest of the night…’

Harry turned the gas down to it’s lowest setting then turn and faced his husband. ‘You want to fuck me on the table?’

‘And the floor; against the door, any flat surface really, I’m not really bothered.’

Harry dropped the towel and sat on Tom’s lap. ‘I love you.’ Harry kissed Tom, who instantly responded and took control of the kiss. They broke apart when their home alarms went off.

‘You deal with the alarms, I’ll go get dressed, just in case.’ Tom heaved a great sigh, quickly kissed Harry on the lips and left to find the source of the problem.

Harry had just buttoned his shirt, when Tom walked into their bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

‘I’ve turned the stove off,’ he said waving off Harry’s first concern ‘A car drove past and threw something at the gate. I have a feeling I know what it is, so I’ve called the police. If it is what I think it is, I’m not touching it.’

‘What do you think it is?’ Harry had a feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer.

‘A body part, from Tonks.’ A heavy silence settled between them. ‘If that is the case,’ Tom continued ‘Then more fool them, our cameras caught their licence plate.’

Harry laid down next to Tom and placed and arm around his husband’s middle. ‘We can’t let the police have that tape before we’ve given it to our people.’

‘Obviously,’ Tom ran a hand through his hair. ‘I’ve already hidden the tape; the police would take to damn long with it anyway.’

‘I can’t tell you how much I’m looking forward to confronting whoever has been messing with us.’ The doorbell rang, and Tom sat up ‘That’ll be the LeStranges, are you coming down?’

‘Nah, you’ll deal with the police faster if I’m up here, on our bed.’

‘I’ll be five minutes.’ Tom promised as he dashed from the room, Harry laughed at his husband antics.

~*~

That evening, the police were overwhelmed by hysterical phone calls as the public discovered dismembered body parts. On the roofs of cars; thrown into front gardens; placed next to a slumbering toddler, while the mother popped into a 24-hour shop.

The scale was mind boggling, but the full horror was still revealing itself.

‘This can’t all be Tonks,’ The officer in charge felt sick, pictures of the body parts had been stuck on an investigation board and labelled as best they could. ‘Not unless she had two extra left legs.’ It was becoming clear that they weren’t finding the parts to one body, but multiple bodies. ‘The Riddles called in, you say?’ The young PC next to him nodded.

‘Right, Mr. Tom Riddle said they were making dinner when an alarm went off, he checked the video cameras and saw “something odd” and called it in.’

‘I want to talk to him, he’s sick, but not sick enough to do this. He might have an idea who we should be looking at though.’

~*~

Umbridge walked into the station unconcerned with the chaos around her. What she and Molly had done could never be linked to them. It would bring the police’s attention back to the Riddle’s were it always belonged. Once again, they would have to answer questions and people would question if they were being honest. Perhaps, if she was lucky, the Riddle’s would be brought in for questioning.

She would love to have them back in the cells, squirming under her interrogation. She was going to enjoy the next few days.


	11. NOT AN UPDATE!

Hello everyone! It's been a while hasn't it?! I just wanted to check in with you and let you know what's been happening.  

 

I reached a mental brick wall with this fic. I knew what I wanted and what needed to happen - getting in down was just impossible and I became frustrated quite frankly. There is nothing quite like knowing what you want to do and being unable to write a single word. So I stepped back and took a break to work on other projects and now, at last, progress is being made. Yeeeessss!!

 

I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart so sticking with me and being patient. I know waiting for a fic to update can be just as frustrating for the readers and it is for the writing staring at a blank page. I won't make any promises as to when the update will be, but know I haven't forgotten about this fic and it has not been abandoned. Thank you so much for you continued support, it means so much to me.

In exciting news, because I can not leave this characters alone, how does a trilogy sound? Club Fyre (I've ret conned the spelling, lol) will be the final* installment. One last loving hurrah to Harry and Tom.

That just about wraps it up for now. I love you guys, so, so much. Thank you for everything and I hope, the next chapter will have been worth the wait. 

You can find me on the Tomarry discord if you want to hang, laugh and see the updates and snippets of WIP's I post there.

 

I sound like a broken record but - I love you and thank you. See you next update!

_EP_

 

*I say final but let's be real - it'll be final until I get close to the end and decide to do _one more fic_ , lmao. 

 


End file.
